


Burn of the Bite

by Vampire-Agent-Melinda-May-AU (Agent_Melinda_May)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Vampire type of Twilight
Genre: A different Turn of Only Light in the Darkness, F/M, Garrett is dead by Ward so Ward isn't Hydra., Mayward - Freeform, Not Twilight but the type of vampire., Skins glows, Smut in future chapters, Vampires, Ward isn't Hydra, not sparkles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Melinda_May/pseuds/Vampire-Agent-Melinda-May-AU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain was over as well as the change. Her heart had stopped. Permanently.<br/>"May" She faintly heard. Her eyes glanced to the side to the man sitting next to her. His eyes matched hers. Blood red. New. <br/>"Ward." She answered in her new voice. Her vampire voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

May watched as the small jet leave. Leaving her with Ward, Skye and Koenig.

She was hurt if course. She should have been flying the jet, not Trip. He chose him over her. They had history but he didn’t trust her. It ached in her chest when he brushed her off like fly. Uncaring.

She glanced to Ward and Skye before leaving back to her designated room.

**_They all left, not noticing a blur flirter through the shutting hanger._ **

She locked the door and sat down on her bed. her hand clenched, desperate to punch something. Phil wasn’t going to forgive her. No matter what she did.

 “You want orders, follow mine or find somewhere else to be.”

Why stay? What use did she have to be treated like this?

She rose to her feet. she might as well leave. Why wait longer? She’d be long gone before the team got back. Phil wouldn’t miss her. He had been avoiding her so now he didn’t have to. She felt the ache leave her stomach as she headed out the room and back onto the Bus. Passing Skye who called out to her but she didn’t stop. She didn’t need to be dragged out.

As she got to her bunk, a sense of unease grew but she brushed it off and began to pack her bag. She didn’t move any of her stuff out so it was a matter of finding the stuff and putting it in a bag. She’d be carrying it of course so it would need to be light. Half would stay and Coulson could deal with it. If he hated her then he would throw it away, just like their friendship before.

She filed through a pile of shirts. Most of them were the same long sleeves cotton shirt with a thumb hole and a shield badge on the arm, there were two leather vests she had so she put on on the side for packing. There were a few casual style clothes which she put straight on the packing pile. She had fewer of them so more reason to have them and blend in with the public.

Her trousers were very much the same she she only packed a few, putting them at the bottom of her duffle bag and began to pack her things into it.

“How’s the Bus?” She jumped and peeked out to see Ward striding in. She got back to packing as soon as she saw him. She knew he wasn’t going to stop her.

“Haven’t started the repairs. I heard Trip temporarily blocked the hole in the fuel line for break glass emergency when we landed.” She answered.

Ward nodded. “Are you leaving?” He asked, watching her pack.

“Yep.” She answered. “You going to stop me?” She asked back

“Nope. Is this because of Coulson? I’m sure he needs time to get over it. “

May scoffed, turned and folded her arms. “No matter what I do, Ward, or say, it goes unseen and unheard. He chose Agent Triplett over me to fly that mission. I can’t stay here to be treated like the enemy.”

Ward sighed.

“I haven’t assumed the worse of you, May. I get why you did it. You had orders. We obey orders, no matter what happens.” She sighed and sat down.

“I just wish he sees it from my angle. Would he do it if it was me that died, if i never made it out of Bahrain alive but they brought me back, would he… follow orders to keep me safe.” May whispered, staring down. her stomach and heart felt like a weight. memories flashed, the possibilities of her death occurring in a few of them. If she hadn’t moved or dived she would be.

“I would.” Her head jerked up, started by his tone. His  dark eyes piercing.

“What?” She felt a little confused by his tone.

“I would.” He repeated, “If any of the team was brought back like Coulson, I would do what you did. You protected him.”

May continued to stare at Ward for a moment then looked to her bags. “He doesn’t see it that way.” She muttered.

Maybe when he got past his anger he would, see the friend she had been, the sacrifices she made. Now she just felt tired of it, it felt like a constant struggle to try to please him to see her. It weighed her down and now she just wanted to be free of it. Part of now regretted her.. breaking of ties with Ward. That relationship she had was a good place of release. She was human after all. She wasn’t going to deny that they had unfortunately began to form strings she didn't want.

“You’re loyal to him.” Ward added, “Not devoted to him.”

May shrugged. “I’m not a foot kisser.” She muttered. Ward snorted, his arms folded. Looking about, she reached around for her things

_whoosh- thud_

She jumped as she heard a thud whipping around to see Ward was gone from in front of her. May sank into a defensive stand, hearing a faint groan of pain from somewhere outside the bunks.

Something was immediately off, then she realised the uneasiness had been her instinct knowing something was off and she had ignored it.!.

It couldn't have been Skye, she was too loud and it couldn't have been Koenig because he didn't have the speed or the physical stamina.

Something else was on the bus

That thought made a shiver run down her spine. The base was compromised then.

May’s eyes darted about, her arms raised. keeping her guard up. Keeping her senses sharp, she stepped out her bunk. An immediate sweep of the area showed nothing out of place apart from Ward who was lying unconscious against the leg of the kitchen counter, the edge had a large crack in it. His face had a developing bruise and his lip split which was bleeding onto his shirt. HIS breathing looked shallow. broken ribs from the looks of it.

Before she could take in anything else she felt herself fly back. Pain erupted through the back of her head and down her spine, everything swam out of view before she felt herself fall onto her bed. May blinked away the dizziness, her hands going to her head. No blood, thankfully.

Something suddenly appeared on top of her, forcing the air from her lungs.Instinctively she tried to roll away but there was a sudden grip around her throat. Almost cutting the air from coming her lungs.

She gasped, the sound rasped, her breath barely coming through short sharp breaths, her vision cleared properly to look directly into bright red eyes.

The eyes were the first thing she saw but it belong to the most innocent and beautiful looking woman with short frizzy orange hair and white pale skin without a single freckle. The colours shouldn't have gone. But this woman was a killer, she could feel it. Her body felt like ice cold stone, making it painful to move, the hand around her throat felt like it wasn't doing much.

“Aren't you going to scream, Human?” The woman said, her voice so light and innocent it felt deceiving.. May could only manage a weak glare, her head spinning and her heart racing. Then the weight was gone from her throat. She gasped for air. She tried to get up but the woman had her straddled, her left arm pinned down by the woman’s knee and the other by her stone hand somewhere above her head.

“No, no.” The woman tittered, her stone hand reaching up and grabbed May’s jaw, forcing her head up with a nasty jerk and a horrible crack

Her neck being forced back like that and so roughly hurt, any harder then her neck would have broken along side the crack. She could feel the tendons’ in the front of her neck were strained, almost threatening to snap. Blood pounded in her ears, all she could hear with her heartbeat and breathing. She never realised how loud they were till now. It wasn't the same in combat, it was a different type of hearing it and experiencing it differently. This had a whole new meaning to it.

She couldn't look down, or see the inhuman woman, all she could see the dark wood and cream wall, the Tv screen above it, the edge had a blur to it.

She felt scared. Terror. She couldn't win this fight. She had been beaten before it started. What ever this woman was, she couldn’t be human. Her body was too hard and too cold, for skin, her beauty would have been breathtaking from a different perspective, her eyes looked to be naturally red.She was too strong for someone her size, she didn't look big, even her speed was too fast to see. There had to be a reason why this woman was going to kill her. It had nothing to do with SHIELD or Hydra.

She flinched as she felt something cold touch the base of her throat, trailing up till she felt it hit the bottom of her jaw. She half expected to be a blade. The woman shifted, her weight heavier on her front, her fingers dug into May’s chin. It brought tears into her eyes.

Then she felt the woman’s lips part against her throat, her teeth scraping the skin but not puncturing.

Suddenly she knew this creature was, horror filling her at the revelation, her heart speeding up impossibly fast..

_Vampire._

It came clear now.

Then the sharp razor teeth sank down.

Her first reaction was screaming, her body jerking, trying to get this thing off her. She felt agony range through her, like hot vinegar in a cut. She heard and felt a snap before white hot pain rang down her arm. It had broken her wrist but it felt like nothing compared to her neck.

The hand on her jaw covered to her mouth, silencing her, all she seemed to hear were her muffled moans.  She could feel the blood leaving her body, being sucked out painfully.

Cramp was seizing her muscles, her limb’s loosening. She could feel her strength was fading out with every passing second. Dizziness and black spots filled her vision till she fell into blissful darkness, her body relaxing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ward couldn't grasp what happened. He remembered talking to May then he was knocked out. HIs chest hurt, ribs more so. Two more broken besides the ones Garrett had broken.His face stung, like he suffered a blow to the side of his face with a rock. What happened?

He opened his eyes to see the area looked clear.

“Aren’t you going to scream, human.” He heard a tinkly voice say. He could faintly pick up heavy laboured breaths. Ice formed in his stomach. May!

He tried to it up, earning a wave of agony though his body. His next thought was to Skye, She didn't know. He could feel his phone in his pocket. Keeping his arm wrapped around his ribs, he yanked the phone out his pocket. His teeth dug into his lips but that was a mistake, releasing his teeth from his lower lip, it came aware that it was split and was bleeding again. Crap.

His hands shook as he pressed speed dial. pressing the phone to his ear as it began to ring.

“No, no” He hears the tinkly voice say. A bubble of anger washed through him. Whoever it was, it had gotten to May. A part of him knew it was too late and he was next.

_“Ward, why are you-”_

“Skye.” He rasped, interrupting her. He couldn't mask the pain in his voice.

_“What’s wrong! Where are you? Are you hurt?”_

“Hide. Just hide. Don’t find Koenig, just hide.” He breathed. “Something’s in the Base. It-”

He jumped as he heard May’s agonising scream followed by a sickening crack. The phone slipped from his hands, disappearing from him. He stared at horror towards May’s bunk. The sound was suddenly muffled but still there. He felt his breath speed up, his chest felt like it was seizing up.

_“Ward! Ward! May!”_

He could hear Skye shout but he couldn't find the phone. He had to help May!

Ward forced himself up onto his feet, His breathing short and quick. He stumbled forwards, using the sides for support, towards May’s bunk.

No, he needed to get to the cockpit. He could get the plane out, including what ever creature was killing May. If he couldn't save May or himself then he could save the team and Koenig. Before he could get to the door towards the cockpit he found himself suddenly pinned to the wall.

A stone like hand holding him up, pressing his windpipe down.

“Aw, aren’t you a cutie!” He saw it was a young woman, red hair and had the looks of a Goddess, more beautiful than Lorelei. Her lips were as red as her eyes,  blood tinting them with a bead of blood rolling slowly down the creature’s chin. May’s blood.

It clicked.

This creature was a Vampire.

He found it harder to concentrate, his sight a swirl of colours before he found himself sitting down but propped up against the wall where he had been standing. He sucked in his breath, each one painful. The vampire was straddling him, her body pressed right against his, making his ribs burn. He could smell her sweet scent but he felt violated by her closeness.

“Shame you couldn't help you little friend,” The woman hissed into his ear, her ice breath tickling his skin. He shuddered, staring over the woman’s shoulder. He could see clearly into May’s bunk now.

May was lying on her bed,  her head facing him now, and dark blood was trailing out from a crescent mark on her neck, just under the corner of her jaw, dripping down onto the sheets under her. Her skin looked a clean white from the angle but a dark bruise was formed around her neck. Her head looked to be still bent backwards. Her arm now dangling off the edge, he couldn’t see where her other hand was.

“May.” He breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from her. She couldn't be dead!

“Hmm, That’s her name? Well she was very nice, delicious even.” The vampire smiled, licking her lips, cleaning the blood from them, using her thumb to clean up the blood down her chin.

He flinched as her fingers trailed down his cheek past his jaw to his throat, stopping right over one of his veins. He closed his eyes as her head lowered to his neck. her breath like ice now. He could feel his lips on his skin now. His heart picked up.

_“Ward!”_

The woman froze for a moment. Ward could feel her teeth on his neck, ready to bite into his skin. His breath froze in his chest. No, Skye, why?

He was barely able to breath, his heart speeding up ten fold. The woman pulled away from him and looked around, then snatched something up. He saw it was his phone.

“Naughty, naughty.” She cooed then crushed it in her hand, the pieces fell in chunks and dust. he stared to the remains of his phone. Before he knew what was happening, he found his head being jerked up painfully before white hot agony raged through his neck.

He couldn't scream. He was too shocked to it. All he could managed to gasp but even that sounded gagged. He felt his hands clench, his nails cutting into his palms. He could feel the sick smile around her teeth, she was enjoying it. Terrorising them before draining them dry.

He found his focus was straight to May, everything else seemed a blur.

He could feel himself weaken, the blood being sucked out like a huge painful blood sample with deadly effects to the patient. He let himself fall limp, he’d rather take all the ribs to be broken then die like this. Defenceless.

Then the vampire pulled away, licking her lips giggling then in speed of invisibility she was gone.

It took a moment for him to realise he wasn’t dead. He suddenly wished he was. She may have been gone from drinking his blood but now a burning sensation was forming. At first it felt warm, insignificant but it was getting bigger, hotter and spreading.It took a few seconds for him to move, his hands shooting to his neck to feel the sensation of hot and sticky blood rolling down his neck.

May. No, Bus. He had to get it out of here.That thing was a vampire, he and May had been bitten. The fire forming from the bite it wasn’t poison to kill but poison to convert. If May was alive then they were stuck in the same boat.

Keeping a hand pressed to the bite, he rolled to his side, the pain in his ribs felt insignificant compared to his neck. That was probably the only thing that made it bearable to walk.

Ward couldn't help but feel lucky, falling into the pilot seat. Starting the engines. Luckily the hangar doors were set automatically for the starting of a plane engine to open. Dark pooled in as it opened, snow falling from the top before settling though small flakes of snow were falling naturally.

The plane lifted under his command, he needed somewhere big to land, somewhere remote and away from people. There were mountains a few miles from here, the plane had enough fuel to get there though landing would be rough.

Setting the autopilot to the Mont-valin, the autopilot landing would be tough but he couldn't do it. He was in too much pain. It wasn’t that far from the Base but he couldn’t steal the bus, The SUV would have to do.

He didn't want to get up but he forced himself to, he had to get May then to the Cargo hold then he could rest till the ramp lowered. Keeping his arms wrapped around his ribs, he clambered his way out the cockpit and down the stairs.

He grunted, keeping his weight on his hands, grasping the sides for support. He could see a small trial of blood he was leaving behind, probably wouldn’t look good when Coulson got to the Bus. He hoped Skye had hid, she’d tell Coulson what happened to him and May, she’d understand why he taken the Bus.

It took a while before he made it into the Bunk’s space and clambering to May’s bunk.

She looked dead, even this close, he couldn't tell if her chest as rising or falling.  The Bed sagged under his weight, shifting May so he could sit.

Ward pressed two of his fingers against the other side of her windpipe, searching for a pulse.

It felt like the whole weight had lifted from his stomach, She was alive. Blood loss must had made her pass out. At least she was unconscious. He rose to his feet and slipped an arm under her shoulders and knee, his hand accidentally catching her bag before he decided to bring it.

HIs ribs burnt like agony, the May’s dead weight on the front of his body shifting the broken ribs. He clenched his teeth together, taking the small trip carefully. May’s head lolled backwards, her arm was left dangling, broken by the looks of it. The crack, he thought.

As soon as he reached the cargo hold he put her down, keeping her head resting on his lap, he leant against the sides.

He couldn't sleep, but this was the closest he’d get to it, until the Bus landed at least...


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like no time at all before Ward was jerked into the present, the plane shaking and suddenly stopping suggested a horrible landing. He grunted as his ribs were jerked. He had been thinking back on scenarios that Skye might tell, the reactions that the team might have. If Skye was still alive. He hoped, at least skye was able to hide. Koenig… He was likely not to survive. He hadn’t been warned. His hand caught on his slightly bloody lanyard, pinging off from the popper behind his neck. It clattered next to him. It wasn't much of a loss.

It took roughly ten minutes to stand up, supporting both May in one arm and her bag in the other. He dropped the bag outside the SUV and opened the door. He placed May in the passenger seat and strapped her into seat. He shifted her head to the side and looked to the bite, it looked to be healing up, her pulse seemed stronger to his relief.

The burning pain in his own pain was hard to think past, but if he tried to think about it, it became stronger so he kept his focus somewhere else till it spread further around his body, he could feel it had infected down to his chest and shoulder.

He threw her bag into the back of the truck and opened the ramp, accidently taking off the button, his whole weight must have been on his arms to have suddenly broken something like that. It wouldn't close unless Fitz repaired it. Ward stumbled back into the SUV and reversed, mind on the snowy terrain than the pain in his body. More it was spreading, the more he could think about it. He could feel his body was on the verge of wanted to stop, to let the pain take over till it was over.

No, he had to get out. Then he could stop. Jamming the SUV in reverse, he  pulled out from the ramp, narrowly missing a tree. He could see a clear path. to the side. He would keep going.

He found it a lot harder to keep track of the directions, dodging tree with the growing pain, spreading to his arms and down, even growing round to his other side and his head. The pain had probably hadn’t reached it peak yet, it was just the start.

Suddenly something swam into  his path, his reflexes kicked in the wheel spinning then suddenly he felt himself collide forwards, the airbag cushioning but he felt his ribs cave inwards. The breath left his lungs. He couldn't breath back in. his body felt numb, he couldn’t see. The fire in his veins suddenly seem to leak faster down his chest, heating impossibly around his ribs and lungs. He felt himself slip backwards, his head lolling off the side og the head rest.

He couldn't move now.

He could stop.

Finally.

Ward closed his eyes, letting his focus finally go and plunged into the depth of the fire.

*

Skye never felt more scared. As soon as she Ward’s number come up on her phone she knew something was up. He would have come to her directly if he wanted to talk to her. She pressed a button that recorded the conversation.

His voice had sounded so broken, the pain evident in his voice, he had been injured.

Now she had hid herself under a shelf in a storage room, the phone in her hands. The Line had died.

She didn't fear what he talking about till she heard May. Screaming in obvious agony before silencing rather suddenly. Her heart hoped May hadn’t been killed but her head told her May was most likely dead. Nothing ever brought her down, till now. Ward must have been disabled and May taken out. Ward was no doubt next to face what ever killed May. He couldn't escape.

Then she heard that sickly sweet voice on the other side. It was evidently after killing May and was going for Ward. She could hear every worse it said then it went silent, she couldn’t bare it any more before Shouting his name. She could almost feel annoyance on the other side before the voice then the line died.

She ran from her room to hide. It would come for her now, it knew she was here. She wanted to find Koenig but it was too late. Ward needed her to hide, to tell Coulson. She had to do that for Ward and May. She couldn't let their deaths be a mystery. Coulson would never forgive her if she didn't tell him.

Her breath stopped as she heard a creek, the door opening.

“Hello” came a chirpy sweet voice. The creature.

Her heart froze, her breath stopped her body stiffening. She couldn’t see it;s face but she could tell it was female and quite small, of course, knowing May and her small body, looks could be very deceiving.

No, it couldn't be here, it couldn't find her!

She stared in horror, deeply wishing she was invisible. That it wouldn’t find her. She’d stay hidden.

 _Don’t let it find me, don’t let it see me, don’t let her notice me at all._ Skye thought. Terror seizing her as it stepped closer to her hide out. She felt her body tingle but that was probably the way she had been sitting.

Then the feet stopped a few feet from her. She could hear the thing inhale, her feet spinning towards her then her knees bent.

Skye couldn't breath, her heart picking up. Then a face appeared. Skye could only look directly  it’s eyes. Deep crimson. It wasn’t human. She could see stains of red over it’s shirt. She wasn't a fool to know it wasn't hers. May. Ward. Two good agents. Taken down by something impossible.

The woman sniffed but her eyes passed her, like it couldn't see her. Her face became a scowl before she was suddenly gone, at a speed that almost made her dizzy. It was impossible. No wonder May couldn't fight back, it was too fast. Invisble with speed. It’s red eyes stayed in her mind. She couldn’t shake it.

Skye didn't know how long she stayed, her rear was numb with sitting in such a cramped space for so long but she couldn’t move. Fear eating her. What if it was still here? Waiting.

Her mind was flicking to Ward, May and Coulson. How was she suppose to tell him May was dead. They had history! She knew Coulson was too harsh, guild would fill him. His last memory of her…. she didn't know what. They hadn’t been friendly with each other but she knew coulson would be filled with guilt for a icey last meeting.

Skye jumped as a sharp pain shot through her hands, she looked down to see her fingernails digging into her palms, the curved mark turning purple.

Then she heard moving her frame freezing.

“Skye!” She could hear. It sounded like….Coulson!

Her heart lept. Then suddenly the creature’s eyes flashed through her mind. No, She’d have to see him before coming out.

“Skye!” It was getting louder. She pushed herself back pulling the bags closer to her. She bit her tongue to hold a yelp as the door was forced open.

“Skye!” She saw a flash black trousers then polished shoes, heading her way. She stiffened then suddenly Coulson’s face appeared, looking around to the shelves them to something in his hands.

“Skye! Please come out!” His voice was panicked, almost tempting her to come out but what if it was some trick. She flinched as his was suddenly by her hiding place.

“Is she here?” Trip paned, who obviously had been running.

“I can't find her! This tablet says she’s here but i can’t see her!” Coulson said, his speech fast.

Come on Skye, you can call out to them. Her mind thought but her body wouldn’t move. Fear wasn't leaving.

“Search the shelves!” Simmons called, running into the room, Fitz joining her. She watched as they shoved things off shelves, Trip helping Simmons to climb a bit to see up top while Fitz was searching the middle rows and Coulson the lower ones. They were looking for her, probably her body if they thought she was dead.

Skye couldn't find her voice to call out to them. It felt like something was stopping her.

Then Coulson reached to her hide out, pulling the bags from her feet, moving swiftly to tone one on her right.. Fitz taking the shelf above her. there was a tearing sound before a shower of rice rained down on her.

“Hey, did you see that!” Fitz called. Coulson crawled back over, staring intently towards her as if he couldn't see her. Skye stared at him, his arm reaching carefully out, inches from her hand, she stared as his fingers got closer till his hand was above her. His face calculated and he dropped his hand onto hers. Her body froze up at the contact. Coulson gasped in surprised but didn't remove his hand

“Skye!”  He breathed.

Instantly her hide out was crowded. Fits-Simmons and Trip staring down at her. She felt the tingle again before she found herself able to move, her breath coming out in shakes.

It _was_ Coulson.

She felt Coulson tug her out gently. “It’s alright Skye, It’s me Coulson. It’s Okay, You’re safe” She heard him say, Trip helped pull her out but they let her stayed sitting.

“Skye, are you alright?” Simmons called. She flinched as her appearance made her jump. Her immediate thought was was jump back to her hideout.

“Of course she’s not, she’s bloody terrified.” Fitz said earning a hard glare from Coulson.

“Skye, Can you tell us what happened?”

Red eyes flashed through her mind, she found herself shaking her head.

“Let’s take her to the lounge, it’ll be more comfortable there-”

“NO!” She didn't realise she shouted, until they all jumped. “No, We can't! It might still be around!” She said more quietly.

“It?” Coulson said, “We can't help you you can't tell us.” His face had so many lines she couldn't tell what his expression it was.

“Something else was in this Base! It looked like a woman but it wasn't! Couldn't have been!” She felt her body shake. They all looked to each other crouching down to her level.

“Can you discribe it?” Simmons asked quietly.

“Red eyes. Orange hair. Pale skin. Blood on her shirt but it wasn't hers.” Her throat seized up. “It’s speed…. i couldn't see it move, it was here! Looking for me!”

Understanding passed through their faces. Skye felt her focus shift straight to Coulson,

“I’m sorry, Coulson, There was nothing i could do. Ward….He-he told me to hide!” She felt tears well up in her eyes.

Coulson’s face changed slightly. “Skye, what happened?” His voice held order.

“He told me to hide, Not to find Koenig but to hide! It was too late for him…” Coulson’s face seemed to pale white as a sheet. She thought for a moment she saw terror in his eyes. She held up her phone, her fingers unable to let it go.

“Where’s May, Skye?” He breathed, his voice soft and almost scared.

Skye couldn't answer but her look said it all. Many emotions passed through his face before he looked down.

“Here, give me the phone, Skye.” Fitz said, weaseling his way next to her and grasped the phone from her hands. He prided off her fingers carefully, leaving her hands horribly empty.

“I.. recorded the conversation…. It’s not pleasant.” Skye said. watching as Fitz fiddled around with in. In a flash Coulson snatched it from him.

It began to play out loud, the sounds of ringing before her own voice echoed from it.

_“Ward why are you-”_

_ “Skye..” _

It sounded worse. Skye could only watch the horror filled faced of the team.

_“What’s wrong, where are you? are you hurt?”_

_“Hide, just hide. Don;t kind Koenig, Just hide. Something's in the base. It-”_

She flinched and the others jumped as the sound of May’s screaming echoed from it, followed by a sickening crack. Coulson’s face went grey, sliding down to the floor, his face a mask of horror staring unseeingly beside her. She didn't want to know what was going through his head.

No one moved, even as the phone carried on the recording, flinching when the line cut off. Everyone stayed where they were for a long moment.

Coulson closed his eyes, setting the phone down and buried his head in his hand.

“May…” He breathed, his voice barely audible.


	4. Chapter 4

Through the darkness, May could feel a fire burning. It hurt a little but it felt like nothing more than a heat rash at first until it started to get hotter and hotter...too hot!

Her mind sharpened, waking her up from the darkness. That's when she realised she couldn't move, like she was under paralysis drug. The burning had spread. It now covered her completely in her state of unconsciousness.

It made her want to scream again. It was worse than any burn or wound she gained. It was like it all over again, happening over and over again, never stopping. It was too painful for death, the thing didn't kill her. Left her to burn alive.

What…happened...to Ward? He had been injured, he was mostly burning like her or dead. She knew he couldn't had escaped the vampire.

Vampire…

It took a few seconds for May to process the words before disgust followed. She had been attacked and bitten by a vampire, the pain was the process of her being converted. She didn’t want to be a vampire.

Why didn’t it kill her!

With this agony, she wanted to die. Just to make it stop. If it found her, maybe it would finish the job. She hoped. Or maybe if Coulson or hydra even she’d ask for them to kill her. But she  couldn't move. How could she get someone to kill her if she couldn't tell them to? Another matter of where she was came to mind, distracting her.

Deciding to feel her body instead of trying to move for her surroundings. She could feel, from the angle of her legs and back that she was seated, it felt like a car. SUV? Her hands she could feel the soft material under her skin. She felt her body jerk slightly. Her mind springing to the SUV than her moving. She could tell her head was leant back on the side of the head rest, not the comfiest but more comfortable than having her head on her shoulder or lolling forwards.

Breathing in, May was now surprised that she could pick up more smells than before. Each lung full helped her gain more of an idea of what was near. She air itself felt cool against her burning skin, that would mean it was very cold outside her body and probably even colder outside the SUV. That meant this was out the Bus and out the base, somewhat of a relief.

Beside the cold, she could pick up a strong masculine scent of musty woodland moss with a hint of pine, with that there was a spicy sweet edible edge to it that she couldn't place. She could hear heavy breathing from beside her, like someone suffering from a punched stomach.

Was that woody scent coming from him? It had to be. Unless the windows were broken.

She could pick up her own scent now, sweet and floral with a hint of something else….some sort of perfume…

May settled back slightly into the fire. Probably best to wait this angoy out. The things still had time to kill them.

She was partly glad though, She wasn't alone in this. In becoming a vampire wasn't on her bucket list, as Skye would have put it. It had drawbacks, she’d  probably won't be able to make contact with her mother, unless it was by phone. Her team… well… Maybe it was best if she didn’t make it known that she and Ward were still alive.

Or a form of alive in her soon-to-be case.

_Phil…._

She sighed - something she could no. If she couldn't tell then she was alive then she could help bring Hydra down. The fridge… Hydra had settled there. If she was turning undead she might put her soon-eternal existence in taking them down. After the fridge may the prisoners then the other bases.

She didn’t want him to see her… not what she’d become. She’d become a monster. She’d scare him. FitzSimmons's too and Skye even more.

She wasn’t alone though. Ward… he would be like her. He wouldn't be alone either. She didn't know how many vampires were in existence, but she wasn't about to go find them. She’d rather be on her own and sink into a solitude nomad. But the only vampires she’d go looking for was the one who bitten her.

It took away her humanity, everything important and everything she built for herself.

A bile of hate ran through her. That thing wouldn’t be much of an existence after she was done with her but she’d need to get information from her as well. Ward would help of course but they’d need to destroy the SUV, set up an accident, leave their DNA in the SUV and blow it up. Sounded simple. She had a lighter in her bag…

Suddenly the pain worsened, her heart felt like someone had shoved a hand into her chest and was compressing her heart. she felt her hands clench, her movement returning to her body. May forced her body to stiffen, clenching her hands together firmly.  She clenched her teeth together, he rhead rolling backwards, her back arching.

Then the pressure left her chest, the burning continued but it felt different now. Her throat had a burning parched feeling to it and she needed a drink to put it out. Her head clearer now and easier to get a bearing. Her hearing…. everything had been increasing in volume but she hadn't listened.

She could hear each fast beat her heart made, a struggle to keep going She could hear the air run down her throat, a raspy echo to it.

Inside she could hear the fast beat of a larger heart. Ward’s heart, it was a fraction of a second slower than hers but they was due to the size. His breathing was faster and sharper. She could feel he was conscious, who wouldn’t be feeling this, her transformation would end before his, she had been bitten first but there would be only a few seconds to 30.

She could hear and feel the wind outside, shaking the SUV. The hash sounds of snow and wind slapping the sides. Snow blizzard, her mind countered, the sounds of trees shaking and moving very loud.

She began to count the seconds. 1.2.3…...90…..345...1…..33.

Then she felt the pressure return to her chest the burning increasing but she felt the fire fade out from her finger tips, her heart racing…..impossibly fast…. her arms and legs were free, her head…. till she felt it stutter...skipping a beat….. trying to continue… slowing and skipping till one last time before she felt it come to a complete stop. Then the fire faded out from her chest.

She gasped, sucking in the air, tasting the scents in each of them.

Her heart had stopped… not a feeling she would be used to.. but it was over.

Then, beside her she felt Ward’s heart take off then 30 seconds later stuttering to a stop.

The transformation was over. For both of them.

May held her breath and opened her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing May saw was the ceiling of the car...but it was so...clear...so detailed. She could easily see the stings of fibres making the material. Black and delicate and so small, expanding over the top surface of the SUV

Glancing around all she saw was white. Snowflakes and ice settled on the glass outside. All eight points were beautifully crafted as if made by something other than nature. There were thousands individual and never the same. The colours were white, of course, come see through like glass.

She looked out to her left to the window.

Snow seemed to have piled high from the snow blizzard, it was a wonder she didn't freeze to death. Trees were still visible from the white but she knew that was due to her new sight.

She let out her breath, it didn’t come out in front of her like it had been before like she expected. Apart from the wind and snow and the sounds of wildlife...it was silent.

“May.” She heard. a whisper but it felt like it might as been said loudly into her ear. She couldn't recognized the low brass sound but it had familiarity to it.

Her head swivelled around to the voice.

“Ward?” Her voice was noticeably different; light, innocent and rang like chimes. Sounded so pretty. It wasn't her voice that surprised her, Ward’s whole appearance was so...different.

HIs face was white as a sheet, his face looked to have been carved from stone, the smooth texture giving the look of flawlessness. HIs hair had gone from black to a mass of smooth glossy ink. His cheekbones looked more defined but his eyes stood out as an almost glowing red. A new red. He had the look that might have brought Thor’s ego down.

His expression looked the same shock she felt.

May then looked down at herself.  Her hands was white against the dark material she wore, they looked to have the same stony smooth texture as Ward’s and her nails looked immaculate. She had had a chip in one but looked  repaired with a nice shine, slightly grown out to a french manicure look. 

She looked to the back mirror. Her eyes were the first thing she saw. A blazing red framed by black eyelashes, the only colour besides the white of her pale skin, her dark chocolate hair almost black but wasn't quite there yet. Her face looked to be flawless, beautiful enough to put Lorelei and the one that bit her to shame.

May curved her head to the side to look at her neck. Smooth, no scar, nothing left to show what infected her. Though she could clearly see the dried blood still there and on her clothes and the sweet human scent of it. Had she really smelt like that before?

It felt weird. She felt mentally the same, she could control her limbs though they felt different, stronger, like nothing could break them.

Rubbing her fingers together, she could feel the smooth texture, much like a rock.

“Did you crash?” May asked, her new voice ringing out loudly. could see the front of the SUV had crashed straight into a bent back tree. the bonnet was ruptured, bent, the snow covering it but she could clearly see ice where the snow had melted and frozen over.

“Sorry.” Ward apologised, frowning, not used to his new voice either.

May glanced behind her, the tracks were covered with snow though she could see a few trees scrapped and not much damaged.  She spotted her bag on the floor. She sighed in relief. Good.

“Come on.” She jumped out the car, but she felt the handle snap in her hand, the door cracking. It had frozen shut.

The air outside was settled now, no longer snowing but it felt… neutral, no where near cold but comfortably warm. Sunlight was trying to break out into the gaps.

“Snow storm. The trees covered the worse of it, the engine must have been running, kept the heat going so we didn't freeze. Must have just failed a few hours ago.” Ward said, pulling a bit of the bonnet up.

“We’re going to have to leave a crash site. If Coulson’s been looking he could have had a tracker on the truck.”

Ward nodded. “A change of clothes, Might want to leave your lanyard, Mine came off in the bus,”

May nodded and pulled the door open, being gentle but the door came off in her hand. She felt a growing sensation of annoyance. Damn it. Super strength. When she was going to get that vampire she was-

She froze as she heard something now. Ward heard it by the jerk of his head.

It sounded like a set of running feet. Not human by the speed she could calculated it was going as. She couldn't pick up the sounds of a heart either.

The mere thought of a heart beat made her mouth pool slightly, the burn in her throat firing up. Damn it no, not now.

She knew what she was thirsty for. Blood. Human Blood. Stupid vampire part of her! She inhaled, the cool air filling her lungs which she held. Ward also cutting his airflow to listen.

“Where?”  May bit back a snarl at the voice. The vampire who had turned her into this!

“Not far, ” Came a methodical male voice this time.

There was silence before the feet turned directly to their way.

May’s muscle’s tensed, her body unmoving as she stared into the direction they would appear in. Her lip curling up slightly over her teeth.

A few seconds later two vampires joined them.

The girl was recognisable, same clothes with their blood on. The man was taller about the same size of Ward though an inches smaller and slightly fatter, light blond hair with the same red eyes.

Must be a common colour, she mused at the back of her mind.

The girl’s smile vanished.

“Damn, I thought I killed her.” She said, as though May wasn't there.

The man looked to them narrowly, eyeing their size and physical state.

“Must have woken from their change recently, Ari.” He mused to the girl.

“Hmm, appears so.” The vampire--Ari said.

May could feel her patients dwindling. She looked to Ward who noticed the look in her face, a fraction jerk of his head told her he’d be ready for anything.

May smirked, an idea popping into her head, “Well, since we don’t have to go looking for you...Ward. Kill the male.”

Surprised gave him the advantage, tackling the male vampire. May shot the the girl. By the mere swipe of the girl’s hand she understood that she did not know how to fight. May grabbed the girls wrist twisting it around, bending it far to back before she heard a loud crunch and a metallic like screech before the girls arm came free of the rest of her body.

She threw it to the side, ignoring the screech from the girl, her body changing from her normal defensive stance to a weird but comfortable crouch,

She girl was on her feet her other hand to the spot where her other hand had been living all her life. Hate was clearly in her eyes.

“You have no but yourself to blame,” May hissed, “You turned two fully specialised SHIELD Agents into this. You made us stronger!” She dived forwards and pinned the girl down, using her other arm to hold her head down in a choke hold.

“No….Please…” Ari whimpered.

“And the tables had turned.” May snarled. “Now, you are to tell us everything we’ll need to know about what we are.”

“No.” Air glared.

“Fine.” May looked to the side to see Ward rip off the male’s arms. His hands wrapping around his head, ready to pull. “The hard way.”

In a second the girl without her second arm. She jumped off the armless girl though she felt surprised to see the detached arms moving still, trying to drag itself towards it’s body. She kicked the closest one away, into the other one.

Her mind quickly concluded that they could put themselves back together. Interesting… That meant the sun probably wouldn't have any effect on them… good. Myth was staying like that. Must have been created to throw human’s off the track.

She bent forwards and grasped the girl from her throat and pulled her up. she could feel her anger through her body. She needed answers! She felt a strange tingle run through her body, directed straight into her hand holding the girl. Then there was an instant reaction, what looked like glitter of white, like electricity, that shot around her hand then the girl screamed, the effects from the white traveling up.

She dropped the girl in shock and staring at her hands. What? She touched her palm. She could feel the buzz, the white electrical cracks appearing again, shooting up her arm but it didn't have an effect of her.

“What is this!” May shouted, almost desperate for answers. what could she do? How was it even possible.

The girl seemed to stared up at her from the snow, her eyes wide with shock and horror.

“You’re gifted!” her voice laced with disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed, May's gifted. Not sure about Ward, Should he be gifted too?


	6. Chapter 6

“What?” Those words meant nothing to her ears. The girl remained silent, just at her. There was a crunch followed by a screech. May’s head turned slightly to see Ward decapitate the man and continue to mutate the rest into pieces but switched his clothes so the body would be wearing them.

She suddenly understood what he was doing and why. She looked back to the girl.

“Cough up.” She snapped, the tingle increased under her skin ut wouldn't be visible until touch.

“You have to kill me first!” She snapped.

“Fine,” May bent forwards to the girl who flinched back.

“Alright! A gift is a supernatural ability that comes through the change. the change enhances people, their abilities and their strongest traits can sometimes manifest into powers. Defined as Gifts! They’re rare!” She screamed.

“That wasn't hard, was it?” Ward spat, kicking the head a bit before shooting to May’s side. “There are rules, correct? What are they?”

Ari glared until May prodded her in the joined. There was an instant reaction. She immediately began to spill. The rules, the known covens, the law layers, the definition of vampires in their early staged,-- newborns and behaviours. 

Once May knew the girl had no valuable info there was a quick flash before the girl was… in other words in many different pieces.

“Keep the head on the lap, making it look like a person’s been sitting there.” May stated in a cold voice.

She darted to the back and pulled out her bag. Ward was too focused on redressing the man’s torso to noticed her change into her cat suit though she knew he could hear her. She threw the pile of bloodied clothes and her lanyard to Ward to dress the remains of the girl.

It felt nice and refreshing to be out the clothes, though she used the snow to clean off her neck and hands from the dried blood. It wasn’t a surprise to see the snow never melted on her skin, it was the same temperature. She pulled out a smaller bag from her duffle bag and separated half; a few changes of her usual attire and double packed them in plastic to prevent them getting wet. Her lighter was at the bottom...right next to Coulson’s Captain america shirt and her mother’s locket.

She had taken this before, just a momentum of Coulson. He had three and wouldn't have noticed till he needed it. 

May brought it to her face, inhaling the scent.

Her throat immediately burnt, making her wince, venom pooling into her mouth again. Coulson smelt good. She hoped she wouldn't cross him… not until she could control herself. She knew she wouldn't be if he met her now. She’d kill him without hesitation.

 

“May.”

Her mind was jumped out her thoughts. Ward was putting the pieces into the front. He inhaled, his eyes going from red to black.

“Please put that way for something.” He said,  trying to focus but his eyes was darting back to Coulson’s shirt. In a flash May stored it in the plastic, wafting away the delicious scent.

“So that’s what humans smelt like.” Ward regaining his focus properly though his eyes remained black. May knew her eyes were probably the same.

“Get the oil leaked into the back. I want to be out of here as soon as.” May snapped, zipping up her Duffle bag. There was only one thing she wanted to keep out of it but it wouldn't fit, neither did she want to damage it by carrying it around, It was a shame to have it burn but leaving out innocently on the side would bring up questions.

“Done, The door will blow off though.” Ward said, putting back to her side. May pulled out her lighter and lit it up.

It took a few couple of minutes to it to catch but once it did May jumped back a safe distance.

Once the fire hit the fuel, she watched as the car blow, the door rocking off, a shower of fire billowed out along with bits and pieces. Her lanyard was scorched,  half melted and was dangling by a thread in the tree next to them. The glass was busted out and decorating the snow with some of May’s belongings from her bag, charred except her thing that she wanted to keep, thankfully not badly burnt but the metal bracelet was red hot.

“Coulson got me the bracelet after Bahrain, cost a fortune. I tried to give it back but he was persistent. Never left without it though.” May sighed, the smoke and ash filtering in and out her lungs. The putrid smell beating back the thirst.

“I’m sorry.” Ward stated, staring at the SUV, though what was left of it.

“Let’s go.” May already had a place in mind. If she was doomed to kill humans then she knew what to go for.

“Where?”

May smirked, “The Fridge, Where else are we to catch something to eat?”

*

Skye didn’t know how long it had taken everyone to leave the storage room, one by one they filtered out. Skye managed to crawl up to Coulson and lead him out, despite her fears, into the lounge.

She barely slept through, the rest of the team dragging their stuff into the lounge, kind of like a depressed slumber party.

That had been a few days ago and not much had changed. Trip and Simmons was first to really get into action. Simmon’s forced everyone to eat and sleep, whether to start to force it down their throats and jabbing them with needles.

Trip had moved Koenig’s dead body to a morgue section of the base. It still wasn’t clear what had caused his death, half the blood missing or the broken neck, he’s wasn't even hidden. Trip then began to help look for the bus.

That had been when Fitz started to help. But the snow blizzard outside the base, from what she overhear, had made it difficult.

“Skye,” She flinched, her head jerking up to Coulson. He held out her phone which she took.

“Sir!” They both flinched. Trip ran into the room. “We found the Bus!”

Coulson was on his feet faster than she had seen him move in days.

“Where?” He asked, his voice full of authority.

“The  Mont-valin, a couple of miles from the base , it glitches so it must have been damaged.” Coulson was already out the room. Skye wanted to cry, it wasn't like they were going to find May or ward, Let alone alive. She didn’t want to see their bodies either. It would crush Coulson to see May’s too.

She rose to her feet and pattered after them.

“We’ll use the plane to get there.” Coulson ordered, pulling on his coats. the rest of the team getting their winter stuff. Skye pulled on her coat and hat, her eyes lingered on the benie hat still hanging up. May had forgotten it.

She sucked in a deep breath and quickly followed the team out to the plane.Simmons fussing over Fitz lack of hat and gloves. Trip took the stick while they waited. The air had a heavy feel to it. Almost dread. What was to come and what they would see.

“Skye,” She faintly heard Simmons. The woman moved closer to her. “I know this isn’t the right time but… could you show me how you did that? Hiding I mean.”

Syke glanced up at her for a long moment. “I..don’t know how…. The thing was there...i just didn't want to be caught by it…” She trailed off. a shudder running through her. She could remember what she felt, the desired to be unseen...unheard..not noticeable… she felt a tingle run through her again, but she glanced to her body to see it blurr before disappearing, clothes and all. she let out a shaky breath but she couldn't hear it.

Simmons jumped away in surprise. “My lord!”

Fitz’s jaw seemed to unhinge.

“How are you doing that!” Simmons was suddenly glancing around, wondering if she had moved.

She felt the tingle go, her body reappearing, “Simmons, can we go to this after we find the bus.” She said quietly.

Simmons nodded, “Of course. I’m sorry.”

Skye waved it off, folding her arms. It wasn't until the plane began to descend that Skye began to get nervous.

Coulson was ready and set off instantly as the doors began to open. Skye stuck to his side though. She needed to support him as much as she needed the others to help her.

The cold stung her eyes and shot down her coat. Goosebumps erupted along her body but she divided her attention to the path. Thick with snow, almost to the middle of her calf, making snow ooze into her boots.

She gasped as she turned through a pathway of trees. The Bus was there, of course, the ramp open still yet snow looked to have buried inside. it didn’t look that damaged except the scrape marks from trees. Snow seemed to have built up all over it as if it was a simple decoration on a winter cake. She could barely see Lola on the ramp but the SUV was gone.

FItz hurried forwards to the controls but froze a few feet from them. Skye stopped too. Blood was dotted about, smeared hand prints trailed along the side to the controls, the button looked to be snapped off, buried no doubt.

Skye could see something orange under a thin layer of snow, she bent down and plucked it out to see it was a Lanyard. but what churned her stomach was the frozen red stains on it.

“Trip, is this how you tracked the Bus?” Skye asked. Trip appeared.

“No, But if the SUV had gone, either May or Ward had theirs on. we can track the SUV though that!” He spun around to get to his rucksack.

“Shout if there’s anything new. Fitz, try to repair the ramp controls. Skye, Simmons, with me.” Coulson ordered.

The lounge was eerily empty, frost developing over the surfaces and more drops of blood were dotted about, a trail. Coulson seemed to slow down as they approached the bunks. May’s one was open, what looked like her duvet was strewn half out the bunk.

She felt her heart rate pick up but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She could see the white of Coulson’s skin from the back of his neck, his breathing a little unsteady with each step. Skye steered herself for that she would see before stepping around him and staring into the bunk.

To her relief, she was half glad to see it was empty, though the blood stains were not a good omen.

“It’s empty!” She cried. Coulson stepped around her and into the bunk. “Ward must have taken her.  The SUV?”

“She was packing.” Coulson stated in a dead voice.

“What?” Skye’s relief for no bodies was quickly demolished. Packing? May had been planning on leaving?

“She was leaving.” He bowed his head slightly. “Packing to go. The draws are empty…” He stopped.  “She was leaving because I told her to. I was angry… mean.. never thought our last meeting would end like that.”

Skye didn't question him further. Her heart had sunk once again.

“Sir,” Simmons spoke up for the first time, she appeared to be examining the kitchen which had a large crack on with colour. “Ward’s phone, completely destroyed. “ She pointed to a pile of dust and unrecognisable chunks.

“Later, we need to find the SUV.” Coulson abruptly said, turning his back and shoot away.

Skye trailed after slowly. She felt torn, she wanted to go but… didn't.

“The SUV is about a half a mile from here,” She over-heard trip.

“We’ll walk, You walk back to the Jet, dock with the Bus, Fitz, I want you to repair the ramp. I’ll need Simmons.”

Simmons nodded.

Skye sighed, of course, Simmons would be there to identify the bodies or cause of death. The gruesome task.

Pulling the coat tighter around herself, she and the other two began their cold path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So Ward doesn't have a gift. Not yet if I decide other wise. I'd like more opinions on the matter but for now, May is the only gifted one out the both. She can cause pain through touch- could it be more? comments very much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Coulson didn't stop, using the tablet and his compass, he followed the fresh layers of snow, there was a slight dip in the surface, where it had disrupted by tires no doubt. Skye and Simmons were behind him but had had to get to the SUV. He knew if Ward had gotten out the Bus and crashed, there was a chance he would have died of hyperthermia or pneumonia, The cold would have preserved both their bodies. No one could have lived out in the storm and lived.

His intestines seemed to freeze as he saw something half buried in snow, black under the frost. It looked like part of the SUV. he pulled it out to see it was a twisted bit of metal.

He didn't want to believe that he was holding, but had and a sense of what had happened. What sort of end was that? The metal slipped though his fingers, pushing himself forwards in a slugged run, his heart pounded in his ears as the meal pieces became for frequent.

Then time seemed to have stopped as he rounded the tree line. Skye and Simmon’s gasped behind him was almost silent to his ears.

The SUV, or what was left of it, was nothing but a burnt out shell. Glass was no longer living in their frames, ones that were was blackened with soot, ice was present along the trees, the cold cooling the melted water. Near by trees were also covered with soot and what looked like lots of belongings scattered out. No one in the car would have survived that.

His hope died, flickering out into darkness. He found himself stumbling closer.

“That’s her Lanyard.” He faintly heard Skye point out quietly. His gazed darted up to the trees to see the remains of a lanyard hanging from a thread. His tablet red May on it. It was no denying who was in the car at the time it exploded.

No. May couldn't have gone! No. She should have left earlier. Or they should never arrived here! Maybe if he had listened to her, or taken everyone with them, both May and Ward would still be alive. He would have been angry at her but that would have been better than this…

He could see bits of non-car was her stuff, ejected out from the explosion. Bits of burnt leather…..half burnt cat suit… chard melted make up… His eyes locked on something glinting in the snow. On closer inspection, his heart lurched to see it was the bracelet he had given her years ago. It had a melted look to it, damaged but easily recognizable. Her name was engraved on both sides of a metal tab, though that was slightly warped. He plucked it out the snow, and slipped it into his pocket.

“Snow will bury this, Nothing out here now. Collect what we can of May’s and head back to the Bus.” Coulson breathed, pulling off May’s lanyard from the tree and began to flick away the snow, pulling half burnt objects out.

Simmons and Skye did as told, pulling what they could that wasn't too damaged out. One of May’s leather vests was half burnt but he wanted to keep it. Sentimental reasons. He heard a snap to see Skye taking a picture of the sight.

“For filing it later,” She answered, seeing his look. “If May has relatives, they possibly want proof and writing up a death certificate...Sorry” She added, flinching at her own words.

“Let’s head back, a snow storm is forecast again, enough to half bury this in a couple of hours. We don’t want to be here for that.” SImmons called quietly.

Coulson nodded, with a heavy heart, he turned away from the car wreckage.

*

Traveling was very easy now. Everything blurred passed them as they ran but seeing things they passed was very easy.

May found the speed rather thrilling, her balance was perfect, her lungs never burnt for oxygen but she missed the sounds of her heart beat in her chest. Her throat continued to get hotter, it felt distracting...almost maddening. She wanted it to stop. Never had she longed for water or something to put it out in all her life.

With the burn, she could feel her emotions rocket from emotion to emotion. It scared her a little how unpredictable she could turn.

“You do realise, when we get there, we will _massacre_ the place.” Ward said as they neared the edge to the long stretch of beach, the sun was down and it had turned night.

“We’re monsters now, Ward. I don’t think we’ll drain them all. If there are any S.H.I.E.L.D. hostages then they would be kept at the bottom.” May answered. She knew slaughtering so many people would have traumatised her but her new vampire side liked the idea, the urge to stop the pain in her throat. But Hydra was evil. Wanting world domination! To kill so many innocents.

“We can't leave the bodies strewn across the place. I think burn the bloodless and leave the other dead lying about.” Ward said, accepting what they were going to do. “We can't expose ourselves. I’ll take a few of their clothes, these are a little small, good to put on disguises, so we don’t have to break and enter all the time.”

“Later, Ward.” May hissed, announcing streaking through her before she shot towards the Fridge. Her fingers sunk sharply into the metal and she began to climb up. It was easier than a climbing wall, the metal was bending around her fingers.

She could hear Ward a step behind her, also surpassing her before she took up the challenging, pushing herself up faster. To get there before he did.

She could clearly hear now voices and whispers, planning but the delicious sounds of hot moving blood. She could feel the humane part of her brain switch off, she needed it!

As soon as she got to the control room she shoved her hand through the glass, shattering it instantly, grabbing the human on the other side and throwing him over her shoulder. His screams cut abruptly as he hit the sand below.

She felt Ward spring forwards, the few people in the room were dead in a second. Her mind had calculated that with her speed and strength, she could easily snap five of their necks for  each second that would pass.

Unable to contain her thirst much longer, the smell of blood in the air, she yanked the closest human up.  Her teeth sank into the skin and muscle of his neck as if it was butter, blood pooling into her mouth even before her teeth ripped through the ligaments. She didn’t hold back, sucking greedily, the warm liquid seem to dampen the burn, but the human was done before she was.

She dived for another one on the floor. This one was cooler by a degree as she bit down straight to the jugular artery, It didn’t really matter much, as long as it wasn’t lukewarm. As soon as she finished, she turned to the computer, barely hanging onto common sense and shut down the communications and cameras, making a note to delete the entire thing later for precaution.

Things blurred from then.  May could feel the other vampire’s presence elsewhere in the building, but she couldn’t concentrate on it. The humans seemed to either be running from her or accidentally shooting each other. Her movements too fast to be hit by a single shot, even if they did, they rebounded off her skin. Her hand crushed the weapons easily, some into dust and some bigger into twisted metal.

Their voices were easily blocked out. She could feel in her frenzied state her gift was on, like it had been electrified with all the blood she was consuming, it made her feel stronger with every ounce she drank.

May could feel her humane side surface again, the burn was gone and she had a very sloshy feeling. It was bearable now, like she was back under control. She felt herself again, strangely

Looking about she could see bodies lying about, picking up her own scent she knew this was her own work. She could feel Ward was a few floors below her, shots went off and cracks silencing the heart beats.

May sighed, dropping the dead human she had a grip on. Looking down, she wanted to chuckle, trust her to become a messy eater, or vampire in this case.  She was covered in blood, so her suit would need a wash.

Walking back down the corridors, May began to organise the bloodless into a pile one on each floor.

Counting three floors for her, no doubt the same for Ward.

My paused her thinking, now just hearing sounds of cracks and snaps, no hesitation in them. He was finished draining them, just killing them now. May waited for a few minutes before the cracks stopped and Ward’s fast pace before he was in front of her, his eyes once red, brighter of course but no sense of black in his iris. His skin looked less pale too, almost looking healthy but undoubtedly noticeably pale.

“100 altogether, so 94 floors with no bodies. The Ice box would be a good place to burn them. If S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Air force want to claim what’s left then the base is clear.” May concluded.

“There are a few S.H.I.E.L.D. hostages in the Ice box. I got details from one that Agent Hand is one of them. She disappeared when I came here the first time.”

“Should we get them out?” May asked, her thoughts immediately went to the positive. After what they had done, yes they should. to make up for the massacre though it wouldn't be the last.

“Yes. I’ll need to change but cover our faces.” He said, then darted about, picking up bodies, dropping them, scavenging them for new things to wear.

She should have felt disgusted at such a behaviour, she knew Coulson would… No, she was making his job easier, less stress to deal with and less enemies to deal with.

May bent down and yanked off a bullet proof vest of one of the bodies and fixed it onto herself, pulling a bobble out of a woman’s hair and pulled her hair into a ponytail. It felt nice to have her hair out her face.

She felt Ward reappear again, dressed in SHIELD uniform, looking like a agent. May tore up a large shirt,  ripping out eye holes and wrapping it around her eyes. it was long enough to just reach under her nose. she placed a helmet on loosely just in case. Ward did the same before they both headed down.

There were very few Hydra agents still there, trying to communicate to the dead agents above. They were soon dead before they knew what was happening. When they got to the Ice box, May broke down the door with a gentle push of her hand.

There were a few gasps of surprise, a few shots went off but they both stepped out the way. The hydra guards ran towards them guns raised. May watched lazily as they approached, flicking the bullets aside as they came closer. Three sicking crunches later they were dead.

In the dark and poorly lit space they could see  a few agents, a dozen, including Agent Hand in one big cell, a caged door instead of individual locked iron doors. They were all looking at them in shock and horror.

May nodded Ward out to start collecting the drained victims. Kicking down door after door for space, leaving the full one for last.

“Who are you!” Agent Hand called, her voice sounded rough. Her appearance, May saw, was covered in bruised, a split- but healing- lip, her glasses were cracked and her jacket was gone, exposing a taped up shot wound on her arm.

May didn't answer or acknowledge it, shooting off and found gasoline and began to soak the empty prison cells as Ward began to reappear.

“That’s the ones needed.” Ward said throwing the last body onto the large pile. May walked to the cage door, the agents shied back to the side. some sweating, fear in the air.

“What are you going to do with us?” An agent said weakly.

May gripped the bars and in a small _THUNK_ yanked it off the wall and threw it to the side, impaling into the wall.

She nodded them to follow her, out of fear they did, Agent Hand taking the lead behind her.

May stopped a few few corridors to the stairs and turned to the Agents, trying not to think of the sounds of their heart beats. She held her breath too, locking her muscles, putting an image of Coulson in her mind. Though it was fuzzy, human memories seemed to be like that, now that she thought about.

Ward came a few seconds later, the scent of fire following him. the sounds of it cracking loudly.

He nodded to her in a way that said ‘Time to go.’

In a flash they shot up and out. Jumping out their entry. One Hydra-less base Coulson didn't need to think about. That was her main concern. She sighed before plunging into the sea.


	8. Chapter 8

May stared listlessly at the sky. Before it would have been black with stars but now… constellations were clear with red, oranges and other beautiful colours humans wished to see with their own eyes. It was breathtaking in a sense.

“Massacre at the Fridge.” She heard Ward mutter, the sounds of fresh paper cracking around his fingers. “A bit late don’t you think.”

It had been a few days since their visit to the fridge. Thankfully her thirst hadn’t resurfaced again, Ward had hesitantly wanted to go to a populated area for a bag and newspaper. thankfully it was night and no one was around.

The human scents burn her throat but she could contain herself. She herself got a few things including a small tent for cover in remote places with no trees or cover, a phone and a few things for writing in.

Ward had gotten his bag he wanted, a few sets of clean and nice clothes, a laptop and  things to occupy himself as well. Though he carried the tent.

“There is a time difference, Ward, They’re not psychic and they don’t pay attention to anything annoying. Probably just had enough courage to go to the Fridge.”

“International news. 12 survivors out of the whole building. Expected. From what this says Air force took them in for information, probably going to keep an eye on them. We weren’t recognized. Listen to this, ‘Male, described as the Devil himself and a female, Hell in high heels’.”

May snorted. Hell in high heels. That’s exactly what she was now.

“Anything else?” She mused.

“They seem to think that we’re a couple, a couple that’s assassins that is.”

“Disturbing.”

Ward huffed, “Thanks.”

“What? We had a physical relationship, no strings.” May reminded, rolling her head to the side from her perch in their tree. They were currently settled in Norway, hundreds of trees and peace and quiet.

Ward stayed silent. His legs had been hooked around his branch, dangling upside down, new paper in front of his face. Since he no longer had blood pumping through his body, nothing would rush to his head and would remain comfortable indefinitely in any position.

“So we have one year till we can comfortably walk through a populated area, One year till we can face Coulson.” May said, the previous conversation in the wind.

“You want to see him? After what we’ve done?” His voice was worried.

“He thinks we’ve been burnt to death in the car. I have to… He last saw me when he told me to find somewhere else to be. I can’t let him dwell on that… I know him. He’ll feel guilty that he left us.” May admitted.  

If only he knew what she had become… what she done. He’d hate her. She hated her vampire side for loving the thrill in killing, more for the thirst. A bubble of hate rose though her as her mind flittered back to the girl who changed them. At least she wasn't an issue anymore. It was her fault she and Ward was turned. She paid the price.

“I guess that should be considered but we have 359 days till then. I’ve been thinking about conversations and stuff I’ve been over hearing with Garrett.  I’ve listed possible Hydra bases, Agent Hand said The Treehouse base and some of the south african bases. We have a few options there.” Ward folded up his newspaper and swung up onto her tree and jumped a few branches onto hers.

“We can't take a base so quickly, Wait a month then go for a new base. Maybe if it’s small we can live there, The only agents who would visit would be Hydra.” May had thought about it. She didn't want to run around the world to end the bases in a massacre one after another.

“Maybe.” Ward clambered and sat down, pulling his laptop out. “Garrett talked about white noise to hide messages. Whatever’s left of the communication lines with shield, they should still be there.”

“An you didn't mention this before.” May snapped, he could have told them and gotten ahead before shield had fallen! She glared to the back of his head, resisting to touch him which would end with him falling out the tree.

“Garrett was clever, May, He could change his conversations in a second” Ward answered. His lips pursed. “Most of my memories...especially him are...blurred, difficult to recall…”

“Human senses, Weak eyes, weak ears.” May answered. She knew what he meant. Her sight and senses now were so amplified, made her human sight look so dark and clouded to what she could see now. Coulson’s face of distaste was her only clearest out of all of them.

“Do what you can, get anything and save it then back it. We can take out the smaller groups of hydra before bases. I hate feeling too sloshy but That thirst is…”

“Unpredictable.” Finished Ward. “There’s a reason why first year is classes a newborn year. Thirsty, barely controllable, strong…”

“I get the point.” May interrupted. “I’m going for a run.” She didn't wait for an answer, gracefully leaping from her tree into the dark abyss of the foliage below them. It felt slow motion, watching the ground slowly arise from the darkness. Her feet making a muted thud before she took off.

Everything was so...easy. in a frustrating way. May wanted that challenge, to feel breathless when running, her pulse through her veins, the feeling of her heart pound in her chest like it was going to jump out. Jumping one single bound to land 50 meters away… it took everything exciting in anticipating it… but it was gone. Disappointment. felt of no sense of achievement.

She wanted to be human again.

*

Skye starred as Coulson paced back and fourth.

The news was everywhere. The Fridge, the slaughter… Hell.

Her eyes darted back to the bits she highlighted. ‘The Devil himself’ and ‘Hell in high heels’. Something she would have described May and Ward in early days. May could kick ass in heels… and Ward well not the devil but he could fight brilliantly. But against that creature… not enough.

It was obvious that the creature who killed May and Ward who slaughtered all those agents. It made sense. Kill two SHIELD agents… take down a hydra base. It was a small favour in their way but massacring the whole place seemed to be a lot to deal with.

“We’ve got to get back up and running.” She finally heard Coulson mutter.He hadn't taken the news well.

“Sir, should we deal with the prisoners-”

“No they’re long gone. The military will be called out for that.” He paused. “We can use this base for operations. We should have Koenig given a proper burial, Skye, can you see if he has any relatives we can send his body to. I have a few contacts we can get.”

“What about May and Ward’s families, can't-”

“I will deal with that. Skye,” He snapped.

Skye flinched. She knew he didn't mean for his tone to be like that, letting it roll to the side. She couldn't blame him for grief.

“I’m sorry. This is hard on everyone but we can't let May and Ward’s death hang above us or let it be in vain. They were our friends and family. It hurts me and i everyone else too. But we can't just sit and watch the newspaper declare another massacred base. We need to know if this person is just killing for the fun or for a purpose. What ever theses people are doing. if we can get to them, see what they want. “

“What if they’re the murder?” Skye stated, “It’s been almost a week since May and Ward died but i think it’s connected. First May and Ward now a whole SHIELD base, Hydra i know but the only people spared were a group of SHIELD agents.”

“You think they could be SHIELD agents.”

“No, they’re monsters. But what killed May and Ward can still be out there. She wasn’t human. I don’t think she’s alone in this globe. Maybe she has a thing for Agents.”

He flinched.

“I’ll think about it, Skye, but  I’m going to be a while.” He walked off leaving her alone. Skye let out a deep breath.

At least he had a plan in mind now. A distraction but SHIELD needed to be rebuilt and Hydra needed to go. If Coulson had people to contact when he would be a while, setting things up. No doubt become the new director since there was nothing left…

She could do with that distraction for the time being. Skye sighed and rose to her feet, closing her laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know It's not the best chapter, just trying to figure out the direction it's going... Plz comment on how you think it is so far. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Ward snapped his laptop shut and threw it into his bag. No internet. Not much good would happen without internet. Listing the places he could just remember, all known .S.H.I.E.L.D. bases and safe houses too. He’d forget later, his human memories were clouded so details would slip away.

Now all they had to do was wait. That sounded so… boring. No structure or plan. What did vampires do, apart from killing? Run? May was currently doing that just to calm herself though he loved the speed it was a little disappointing to an extent. No doubt the same reason for him like May’s reason to hate the vampiric expects. No challenges. Except not killing people. That could be a very good challenge. Maybe they should get right on it.

He’d mention it later.

Ward sighed. The gesture felt weird now. The oxygen went in and oxygen went out.  His body didn’t absorb it. No circulating blood to absorb it. Maybe, when in control of himself and they got back with the team, Simmons could run tests. It was impossible to turn them back, his and May’s bodies had gone too far to go back.

Stretching his hearing out, Ward closed his eyes. Counting, he could pick up the thumping sounds of the animals, their heartbeat, breathing, the sounds of them stepping around. He couldn't hear May so she was probably a few miles out of range.

He knew she was probably having the worst time of it. A lot worse if she was alone. He wouldn't want to be and glad to some extent May survived. She’d have no one to understand her or he’d be faced with a eternity with no friends.

It was tempting to the idea of searching for other vampires but they would draw attention to their existence. If gifted Vampires were rare then May would turn vampire heads. He shouldn't have been surprised to see she was gifted. May always had that snappy spark. Now that was litteral. He’d probably be at the end of that for multiple times in their internal existence. It made him want to be gifted as well. Nothing major. The guy with their creator was gifted. A tracker from the sounds of the discussions he had overheard them then they came looking for him and May. That sounded interesting. To find anyone or anything.

He was normal in a vampire world. A monster in the human world. He felt out in both of them.

Feeling agitated, Ward fixed his bag on then jumped off his perch. Maybe a swim would help. May would follow his scent if she needed anything.

Finding a large lake, Ward dropped his bag off to the side and began to strip down. His S.H.I.E.L.D. bullet proof jackets seemed a little pointless. That would have to go. Most weapons and stuff in the pockets were unimportant but some of the junk was worth keeping.  Entertainment sake or sentimental value.

Once bare, Ward didn't hesitate to dive into the dark water.

The water was clear to look through. like glass. The dark was nothing, just made everything look dark blue and green. Bits and pieces of things floated about, reacting from the move of the current with each of his swipes. There were a few fish, darting quickly away from him though they weren’t important. The underbed looked settled, rocks of all sizes stuck out the mud.

He swam down and settled on a nice flat one. Ward could tell he was heavier so he didn't move around that much, pretty much like the rock he was sitting on.

He actually quite liked this spot. It looked like a whole new world. His eyesight was perfect, no need for oxygen, he could stay down here for as long as he wanted. It almost felt like a snow globe. An air bubble upstop, an scenery arounds and an object like himself in the middle. He shuddered, no, bad comparison. He hated snow globes. The distinct memories of getting hit on the head with one floated up fuzzily before he pushed it aside. No point ruining his Him time down here.

He felt a pattering above him. the waterlog sounds suggested a person. He felt himself reel self consciously, covering himself. He could tell it was May. Of course she knew him naked. They slept together but it felt weird to expose himself so soon. His body changed. For better or worse, he had to come to grips to his new body before...anything.

He respected her new form by turning away when she changed. She wasn't ready for anything like that till she knew her limits. Her new body was very appealing in lots of ways but he wasn't into pushing back into their physical relationship. Especially now she could spark him, accident or not.

He looked up to see her blurrished form look over the edge. spotting him quickly before her head vanished. What was she doing now? LIstening out, he could hear the faint sounds of rocks breaking before it stopped.

Unable to contain himself, Ward shot up to the surface, his head reaching the surface before a seconded ticked.

“You seemed fine under there.” May spoke from her place. A New boulder she had put there was cracked and broken to a flat edge and fashioned like a steamer chair, A stone for a pillow as well.

“It’s pleasant. Waterlogged but that’s expected since it’s underwater.” Ward answered, swimming to the edge.

May snorted quietly, her eyes closing. She had a smirk on her face though.

“What?” He snapped, climbing from the water to his pile of clothes, dressing quickly though he felt them get wet. Not much a concern but he prefered the dry material then the wet. It didn't cling onto his skin.

“Nothing, You seem self conscious despite the fact there’s nothing i haven't seen.”

“That was when we were human.” He answered back. “If you haven’t noticed--then I should really be concerned-- our bodies are different and I need to get to grips with my own without flashing myself. It’s very discouraging!”

“Grouchy.” May replied opening her crimson eyes. Darker than earlier.

Keeping his back to her, he took a seat again feeling very annoyed.

She scoffed and shifted. “I know how you feel Ward. It’s not much different for me.”

“You were never raised by my family, May. They bullied me so i know the feeling.”

“Well, They’re human, most likely still alive, you have a free shot. Not that I’m encouraging you.”

“Hmm.” A tempting idea. very tempting…. he shook his head. “They’ll think i’m dead soon enough. As tempting as the idea is I don’t want to eat them. They’re vile and I’ll probably be sick.”

Suddenly May was sitting next to him, a thoughtful expression on her stone features.

“Maybe think of that when you’re around humans, might help gain control if you have a negative fix on them.” Her tone was different, supportive even.

“I don’t want to think of my brother when I’m near a human. I hate him with passion which might end with death again. And it won’t be me.” Ward muttered kicking a stone which shot away, skimming the surface of the water before hitting tree,

“No, you misunderstand. You’re thinking of the hatridge. Think of the repulsion you feel towards your brother.”

That did sound promising. To an extent. But wasn't reliable. He couldn't run on that. He need a strong certainly.

“I guess you won't be doing the same.” Ward muttered.

“It’s an option. Though I’m going to get used to Phil’s scent, get used to it.” She shot away, returning a few seconds later with the sealed bag.

“No no no!” Ward started jumping up. Was she insane? “That hurts! Not fair.”

May scoffed folding her arms, the bag hanging loosely in her fingers “That’s the point, Ward, to get used to the burn.”

“But it makes me thirsty and i don’t want to kill anyone.”

“There’s no one around.”

“That’s not the point I was making!” He hissed.

“Look, do you want to live around human quicker or do you want me to zap you because i will.” She held her hand out. Ward could practically feel the static energy she could admit. He weighed up the options.

Pain wasn’t nice and she didn't have to be bending his limbs to do it, a slight touch of her pinkie would have him flat on his back.

The thirst did hurt but he could put that out but he felt so out of control. The desire to make it go away was before May’s gift so to an extent she’d stop him with more pain.

It could work but he didn’t like the idea of being policed by May to contain himself. He needed to do it himself. It could be a start

“Fine but if I run off you have to stop me.” Ward muttered, stepping close so he was still in her arm range. “But just as a comparison, can you-”

He didn’t need to finish.

His limbs locked, his chest seized rendering him able to breath, not that he needed to. It was the exact feeling of being electrocuted all over but it burnt more when her skin was into contact with his, like she was a fire on his icy skin. It cut his senses for a second too. his eyes saw black his hearing was concentrated on an electrical pulse.

Ward found himself flat on the ground. Pain was suddenly gone like it had never been there. his could move, breath and see again. Now his thirst didn’t seem to bad…

“Please don't _ever_ do that!” He hissed, getting up.

“You asked. I won't make any promises.” She smirked. He glowered at her, folding his arms.

“Just get it over with.” He said after a couple of minutes.

May said nothing but he could feel her chucking in her chest by the tiny vibrations she was giving out. His ears twitched as she moved, his eyes sliding to the bag as she peel the seal apart.

Instantly a strong whiff amited from the plastic. His throat immediately burnt, venom instantly pooled into his mouth. He couldn't help but stare at the shirt, almost wishing a human was near. If Coulson was here he’d -

Suddenly pain was everywhere, the burning hand  tight on his throat before he found himself flat on his back. He blinked, sitting up the pain gone.

The burning in his throat was less but still there. Ward snarled, on his feet, towing above the tiny vampire.

“Ward.” The vampire called, not at all intimidated. She was tiny. He could take her. He lunged at her throat with a snarl...


	10. Chapter 10

May grabbed his arm as he lunged, twisting and immediately used her gift to full strength. He froze up before collapsing, the white glimmer etching across his skin . She lowered the strength down before letting him go. He stayed where he was but the white gimmer fainter but lasted for a few seconds longer before disappearing. His head twitched, his eyes closing before she heard him draw in a breath.

She couldn’t blame him for attacking her. Blood lust had the thing for blocking out rational thought and He’d only observe her as a small vampire. A threat. Nothing of their past relationships or recognition of her physical appearance. A vampire was a threat to another vampire if the blood was at stake. May knew well enough in her own frenzie that Ward was classed as ‘Male vampire. Threat’. His physical appearance didn't seem to matter in that state either. If he was following after her in bloodlust she knew she’d attack him. It was instinct.

Breathing out the horrible burn. she brought the shirt back to her nose, igniting it again. It was worse now. She wanted this blood! It smelt good enough to stop the burn. To get rid of this fire! It wasn't as bad as the pain the change had on her but it was getting there. She needed something else to drown out the burn. Ward had her shock to stop him but nothing to stop her!

Locking her arms, May sealed the shirt back up, throwing the bag to the side. Inhaling made no difference to the burn, but it was enough for a distraction.

Ward finally moved, sitting up slowly, his now black eyes darting about before landing on her.. Her eyes were probably black now. He said nothing, Inhaling in and out. May said nothing as well, listening to his breath.

When dawn approached, that’s when she moved. She didn't know how far her vampirism went and what was true and what wasn't. Did they burn in the sun? She didn't have fangs for the matter so things were questionable. Ward also seemed to move, watching the patches of sun hit the rocks around them. She was immediately on edge, ready to jump into the river at a moment’s notice.

You couldn't burn under water. Blister maybe but burning was a different thing. She and Ward had been careful to travel at night and hide in the day but now she was getting curious. She could feel Ward’s uneasiness, body like a statue. His eyes would flicker to the water edge then to the beams of sun that were slowly rising and descending down.

“May, should we really risk it?” Ward said. The bream two feet left of her.

“Then I’ll stay out and you find cover. I’m curious.” May answered, crouching down, resting her weight onto the balls of her feet. Ward moved, shooting into the shadows of the tree, his eyes fixed on her.

A few inches from her, May lifted her hand and edged it closer to the light. before letting her hand through.

No burning appeared. Only the warm feeling of heat of her skin but that was all. She wasn't burning. What she did gasp at was the effect the light had. Human skin absorbed the light but now her skin seemed to bounce it out, giving the impression of her skin was glowing.

“Are you alright?” Ward called, his face etched with concern.

“We don’t burn! We still can't go out in the sun in front of people without bringing up questions but now we don’t have to travel at night.” A good thing now.

Ward shifted, edging closer but still was uncertain.

“Come on out I’m not burning.” May stated, seeing it then chuckled.

“You’re glowing. I think that’s a cause of concern.” He eyes the light beam passing the trunk.

“Fine, stay there. I’m going to change though so...” She waved him away. She felt like she spent too long in her cat suit. Casual clothes now seemed deemable. Ward huffed before jumping away. eloping to a far off point but not far to be out the trees and into the light. Must be paranoid about it.

Careful not to damage the zip or rip the material, May carefully gripped the metal tab and gently pulled down. The easiest thing was to accidentally break the material and ruin it. Super strong and rock body didn’t help the fact.

It took a couple of minutes to slide out completely from the suite, it was stuck to her skin, practically. Putting on clothes was a lot more easier and smoother. Yanking up her trousers was where she needed to be careful. Her human scent was soaked into the material, burning her throat again but it was bearable.

But she’d have to feed again. Soon. But it was also too soon to take down a hydra base. Though if they were in Hydra then things would be a lot easier. The bases, the people, list and identities. Of course if Coulson was involved then there would be sleeper agents. She didn’t want to kill off a contact for him.

“Finished?” Ward called, breaking her train of thought. 

“Yeah.” May called back, pulling on her leather vest, careful with the zip. “What do you think of the idea of becoming a undercover Hydra agent?”

“Tempting.” Ward said slowly, appearing, the sun bouncing off his skin. His black eyes more obvious.“I can see your point but i don’t think we can hang around humans that long-”

“We won't have to. Express we have conditions.Faces not shown, a private building or something, less contact. Our vampirism will be seen as gifts so we’ll be wanted. easily. We can leak information to Coulson.”

Ward nodded, hands in his pocket.

“It’s a passing thought, We don’t have to but it’s the easiest way to get locations, hyda agents and Intel.”

Ward nodded again. “I guess that’s a way of gaining control. Let’s see. Next month we can make a decision. We won't be so blood driven but can we please find someone bad, my throat really hurts.”

That thought instantly brought the pain to the front of her mind. Her had shot to her throat.Yes. That would be a good idea. May nodded. In a second she collected up her things;Ward doing the same.

“Back to America, I’m guessing.” Ward said, clipping the bag’s buckle around his wait.

“Yep.” May agreed. “Maybe we should steal an costume or something with a mask.”

“Let’s go.We can talk about that as we go or something.” Ward chuckled, shaking his head lightly before they shot off like a bullet.

_____________

[Vampire May Image](http://agentmelindamayclone.deviantart.com/art/Vampire-may-2-credited-493278212?ga_submit_new=10%253A1415458319)

[Vampire Ward Image](http://agentmelindamayclone.deviantart.com/art/Ward-vampire-493278639?ga_submit_new=10%253A1415458485)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links are to what May and Ward look like as Vampires though not as good as I wanted them to turn out.


	11. Chapter 11

It took days full speed to get to the coast of Florida. 43 hours to get to Morocco without swimming but a further 74 hours to reach the coast of Miami. At night thankfully. The run through the city dried off Ward’s clothes as he and May ran about, jumping and racing each other along the buildings. A competition but now it had become more of a race. He stayed out arm range so he couldn't be shocked by her ability.

The burning thirst had decreased when travelling, no human scent to pick up but getting closer to land was bringing it all back. the heat of slights and pulse that ran through and near the populated area was enough to drive him insane. He felt like he was barely holding it together.

He slowed down, May too hearing his feet stop. His ear picked up the distinct sounds of people but he could feel a group were close. His mouth watered instantly.

“Focus.” May hissed appearing next to him, her hand on his shoulder but no electrical impulse. A warning. Gathering his bearings, he slipped from the roof and landed silently into a lightless alley.The road light streamed a little into his space but the rest was shadows. He kept to the wall, May shadowing him by a few inches.

Listening out, he could pick up the roars of laughter and the distinct sound of running feet--heels..and clumpy steps. There was a fast breath, female with the heels, suggested she was running from the clumpy male steps.

“You can't run forever girl!” came a burly man.

Ward shank into the shadows as the woman reached their alley, the man catching up and grabbing her, throwing her to the ground in front of him.

“No, please!” The woman begged. The man boomed a laugh, the rest of his group were running towards them.

Ward felt May shift behind him.

“Knock her out, get the group.” She growled, her eyes a fixed glare, her lips curled back over her teeth. Taking her order, as the man glanced around for his mates, he snatched the human woman by the arm, flinging her lightly to the side but the forced knocked her out.

“Wha..?” The man glanced around to see she was gone, stepping towards him. Ward grabbed him by the neck and threw him behind and into the alley.

He went to pounce but to his annoyance and dismay, May got to him first, biting cleanly into the man’s throat. The smell of blood rose into the air along side the quick breaths of the vampire as she was sucking down the human’s blood. He could feel a hiss rise up into his chest. He claimed the man, he had right to the blood, not her. He made a step to the occupied vampire but the sudden appearance of heartbeats behind him quickly stole his attention.

He swiftly counted five different hearts before they appeared down his alley. He snarled, bringing down them all unconscious and grabbing the last one and pinned him against the wall. His teeth sank easily through the skin and the blood instantly flowed into his mouth. The fiery burn seemed to lap in the substance but not enough to bring it down a few degrees. .

He felt the other vampire shift away from her prey, jumping on another. He’d intervene if she was going for the two by his feet. He felt nothing seep from the bite before dropping him and going for the next one. They were never filled with enough, were they?

As soon as he finished his second, he saw the female vampire move; stepping closer his his last. He growled possessively, pulling the arm of his next arm victim close. She growled back with just as much possessiveness. She wanted him as much as he did.

Keeping a eye eye fixed on her, instead of biting the neck, he bit down onto the limp wrist. he could stare the vampire out and finish his meal. It was satisfying to see the red eyes narrow, licking her red stained chin with her tongue. He could feel her assessing him, staying still. Like a snake waiting to attack. The waiting was in vain. The human was finished. Drained dry.

He dropped the arm and stared back. Her eyes flickered about, sniffing and turning towards the unconscious human woman by the edge of the alley. His immediate thought was to kill and drain the human woman but he felt his humane side stirr up again, pushing his vampire personality  side away.

Innocent.

This woman was innocent.

May was still in her vampire personality to only recognize the fact she was pumping blood. Blood she wanted. Not the fact they drained these humans to save this one.

Ward watched as her form change position. She was going to kill her. Her humane side was off so her vampire was in charge. He knew what her reaction would be to when she rose through her vampire. She’d be devastated and angry at herself and ballistic at him for not stopping her.

She she sprang to the woman, he dived, tacking May to the side. She hissed and snarled, her eyes flashing with anger. He rolled into a crouch in front of the woman, facing May. Vampire May. The casual vampire May wouldn't act like that.

He growled in return, defensive.

She dived at him again, hoping to knock him to the side but he saw it coming, grabbing her arm and twisting his weight to the side. Her sleeves were the only thing stopping him from her painful gift. She rolled off to the side, and quickly gained her balance, ripping out his grip.

Ward jumped back, escaping the swipe fro his head, again, grabbing her arm. Her other hand whent to grab his but he used his other hand to grab than and snaking his leg around her, forcing their bodies together but also to imbalance. Vampire May took the brunt off the wall onto her back and immediately tried to roll, using her strength but he didn't let go of her wrists, straddling her and forced her arms by her head, keeping his head and hands away from her head. He didn’t want to be bitten again.

She growled, trying to get out from underneath him. He could feel the faint traces of pain run through his fingers, the material wasn't thick enough to stop her gift completely . He just needed May to think, bring back her humane side.

“No” He hissed. Her pure strength surprised him to an extent. May was always strong, even human. He was having trouble keeping her arms down. “Just think, May. Think Innocent. Come back and think!”

She snarled in response, her jaws snapping close to his right hand. She stopped struggling for a second, her breaths panted from all the moving before suddenly he found himself being rolled over.

Vampire May immediately tried to dominate, almost ripping out his grip till he crossed his legs around her waist, crossing his arms which also crossed hers. Pain radiated through him, his body locked. Locking her in. The pain clouded his mind but it couldn't have been a couple of seconds till the pain was gone. He panted for breath, blinking away the cloud and directly into red eyes.

Instead of the black hate in the red before this was softer, he could pick up her fast breathing but not like before,. He wanted to sigh in relief. May was back.

“You calm now?” He asked up to her.

May glanced about taking in their position.

“I guess.”

“You sure?” He asked, suspicion leaking into his voice. “I won't let go till I’m sure.”

She rolled her eyes, “Ward. I’m fine. I’m talking and i don’t think this position will do well if a human was to walk past.” She made a pointed look to his legs.

“I think it would.” Ward muttered, “It’s stop you killing them.” he added at her growling glare. He let go off her arms and unwound his legs from her waist. She pushed herself off his chest and dusted herself down with an indignant sniff. She then looked to the human unconscious on the floor, realization in her features.

“Thank you. For stopping me.” she said.

“Thank you for not biting. Once was enough.” Ward gestured to his body as he said that.

She glowered at him for a moment then rolled her eyes. “I could do with one more human then i’ll be settled for a few more days.”

Ward agreed to that mentally. His throat was bearable to an extent and the thought of more blood appealed greatly to him.

“Put the woman on someone’s doorstep and get out of here for now. I’ll clear up.” May said, picking up one of the corpse and threw it into the dark dumpster right at the back. Ward nodded. She probably couldn't trust herself, he could feel her self-loathing but he knew she wasn’t going to talk about it. not yet. He presumed that it going to be one of her wildly out of control moment. She’d work on gaining that mental control over her Vampire.

Holding his breath, Ward stepped closer to the woman and carefully slid his arm under her back and knees. He could immediately feel her body heat against his, he could feel and hear the rhyming thump against his cold hands. Tempting him. No, Ward, think.

In a few steps he was out the Alley and walking through the silent night for a couple more seconds till he could hear the sounds of a couple in the near house. Gently he put her down onto the road and kicked a stone at one of the houses and jumped away onto the roof.

The lights of the stoned house flickered on before a face appeared in the window. He flattened himself down but watched as the female woman spotted the woman in the road. Immediately shouting and waking the rest of the house. Her husband’s face appeared briefly before a few minutes later he and his wife seem to sprint out the house.

“Call an ambulance!” The wife gasped.  Feeling she was in safe hands he dropped away. That somehow gave him a weird but pleasant sort of feeling. He could still save people.


	12. Chapter 12

“Okay. That’s settled, thank you.” Skye heard before Coulson appeared, hanging up on the phone. “We have allies. Agent Hartley’s got in contact so I’m going to collect her and her team from where they are. Skye would you mind accompanying me?”

“Of course not.” Skye said. “What about the others?”

He paused, his expression changed as if weighing up the options. “I want to say that they can come but we need them here to inventory all the stuff we have, I need Fitz to run the Bus diagnostics for any more damage, The ramp’s controls are repaired but i think the crash might have done more damage.-”

“Okay sir but my personal issue are the fact you left half the team and three ended up dead. I can't deal with that. No now. Please, take everyone with us, leave the camera’s on and if everything’s fine then we can start to leave people behind.” Skye reasoned. Coulson started at her for a long moment.

“I guess… you do have a point. This time I’ll take everyone and we’ll see.” he sighed.

“Thank you sir.” Skye sighed, relieved.

“Wheels up in 15. Go find everyone.” He said, walking off. Skye snapped her laptop shut and hurriedly made to round everyone up.  Trip was no where but she knew he was in the cockpit of the small jet, getting it ready. Both Fitz and Simmons were glad to be coming, sitting quietly as the plane closed up.

“We’ll be meeting the team at the Canadian border. They have equipment to load onto the plane including a new SUV. It’ll be tight for space.” Coulson said.

“How many people are we picking up?” Fitz asked.

“Four. Agent Hartley, Lance Hunter, Idaho and Alphonso MacKenzie.They’re a mercenary group but have agreed to work with us after much discussion. I have another agent in undercover in Hydra.”

“You’ve been busy, i’m guessing.” Simmons said. Coulson started at her for a moment then nodded.

“It’ll take months to get stable operations going. I’ll need to find replacement for our losses as well.”

Skye knew he meant Ward and May. They were going to be hard to replace. Any agent who did wouldn’t be good enough.

“It’s a start.” Skye agreed.

“Skye, i do have to tell you that your… ability is best kept under wraps. I know it’s triggered by things but we can't have everyone knowing, for your safety.” Coulson started.

“I know sir.” Skye sighed. “Red, May Ward are the Main trigger points for me.” She admitted, she felt her hands go transparent after a tingle but she pushed the tingle away, her hand looking solid again.

“I’ll tell them what happened myself privately. We’ll be there in the hours. If you need me I’ll be in the cockpit with Trip.”

Skye let out a sigh, fiddling with her seat belt.

“So Skye…” Simmons started. “Can we in a couple of months look at your...ability?”

“When I’m ready, Simmons.” Skye mumbled. She could understand her curiosity and knew Simmons would wait to investigate why should could essentially disappear. From sight, sound and smell.

It was no time later before she felt the plane descend down and hit the tarmac and stopping before the door lowered. In the distance a SUV and a smaller motorbike approached. Coulson rushed past them and off the jet. The SUV pulled up.

“Agent Coulson.” A woman called, jumping out.

“Agent Hartley.” Coulson said, shaking her hand.

“Good to see you alive, Coulson. We’ve brought everything we can into the SUV. Hunter couldn’t fit so he got the bike.” Agent Hartley answered. “Mack’s running with the other bike, got all his engineering stuff on the back. Once he had a garage to settle it all he’ll be happy.”

“Thanks for coming. It’s nice to have allies we can trust.” Coulson said.

“like wise. Will you be taking point as new Director since Fury no longer around? ”

“i considered it, i’ve been busy.” he looked away, glancing to Skye and the other two. Skye sighed. Those arrangements.

“You brought your team? Going to be tight.” Hartley said, looking at the jet and space.

“We have a reason.” Coulson answered, his voice dropping in temperature.  “Let’s start packing the jet.”

Hartley opened her mouth to say something before deciding against it and headed towards them on the jet.

“Agent Hartley.” She introduced.

“Agent Skye.” Skye dimly said, shaking the woman’s hand. She looked to the other two.

“Agent Fitz/Simmons.” They both said at the same time. Their voices the same octave as Skyes.

“What happened, you sound depressed?”

“There’s an obvious point to that question, Hartley.” A man called from the SUV suddenly parking against the other seats. Hartley nodded, understanding.

“you lost someone, my condolences.”

“Three agents. Hartley.” Coulson said, appearing again, “We left them at the base for a couple of hours. We were unfortunate get a cut off last messages hearing their death.”

Hartley seemed to shudder at the fact. “I see.” she stayed silent for a long moment before helping with packing the jet. the ramp closing up.The air suddenly tight.

Skye blinked. Her fingers began to tingle. The space seem to constrict. Skye suddenly found it harder to breath. The storage cupboard suddenly flashed in her mind. The small space. The fear. Someone was after her.

She felt something touch her arm but she couldn't concentrate. The word ‘hide’ echoed through her head. Ward had told her to. Hide. Tell no one.  She felt the tingling spread under her shirt before she felt a brief sharp pain in the side of her neck before falling into darkness.

 


	13. Chapter 13

May glowered down, still as a statue, unbreathing and lost in thought but aware of her surroundings.

She hated this. She hated being a vampire. Hated she could lose control. The vampire her would slaughter like it was a childs game. She was the perfect killer now. Unable to be outrunned, strength that would crush rocks and to top it off could deliver a world of pain through touch.

She was impressed though. By Ward. He had been able to restrain her, even though it was a bit...intimate. He had endured her gift, kept a grip through the pain to keep her from killing an innocent. Not to mention he was in control of himself. Why was she the one not in control?

“If you glare at the rock any harder it might combust.” Ward said, from a few meters down, reading. Since it was growing morning, they were currently inhabiting a basement of some old place. Had a surprisingly large amount of books and dust Ward was occupying himself with. May wasn't in any mood to keep at paper with words on.

She sent a filthy look to his direction, shifting slightly but was perfectly comfortable in her crouch position on top of a small table. Standing up straight at the moment would aggravate her. Curled up made her feel more drawl in, closer and in control.

Especially when she could hear the sounds of three humans above her. One woman, two men but one was a child. She could easily overhear their words, their breaths the horribly delicious sounds of their heartbeats and blood. She could feel it pumping around them.

Though May knew this was probably a good thing, to expand of their control by withstanding the sounds and smells. The basement stank of human blood from the times they came down and touched and moved things.  Her and Wards movements also must be turning up the air, sending the faded scents all around the room.

It was probably the best thing to have done, fed before hiding. She was in control now.

“Here, distract yourself.” A book wished as it was thrown through the air and what felt like minutes, her hand caught it reflexively as it came into close range. She glanced at the cover then rolled her eyes.

“Buffy the vampire slayer?” She questioned out loud.

Ward shrugged, “It’s a good laugh now we’re the real thing. Might break up the next hour for you. I’ve planned the next 8 hours reading.”

“How dull.” May replied dryly, putting the book to the side.

“At least I’m not setting fire to a rock by staring at it. You’ll collect dust.”

May didn't answer but felt slightly amused but she didn't show it.

“I'm just going to block you out now, 8 hours will pass quicker if I do.”

“Ouch. Thanks.” Ward mocked, feigning hurt and shot to the bookshelves, flicking through and pulled out a larger book. She felt her eyebrow raise seeing the cover.

“A cook book? we can’t even eat. I doubt we’ll be serving humans food.”

“I thought you were blocking me out.” he reminded.

“I’m not the vampire reading a human _cookbook_!” She hissed back.

Ward shrugged, “It’s passing the time. never know, we might need to blend in with humans at some point in our eternal lives so this is a good place to start.”

“Yeah, you could fatten them up before eating them.” May muttered, shifting to sitting, bringing her knees to her chin, resting her head onto her knee caps. “I already know how to cook, my mother taught me everything when i was growing up.” She sighed.

If Coulson could, he’d tell her she was dead. Technically she was but that wasn't the internal point she was making. Maybe she could go and see her mother. Not meet her but from a distance. That could work. But there was still a risk of being seen. They had time but her mother wasn't young so she probably had probably had a couple of decades left.

May was broken out her thoughts as she heard movement, steps heading towards them. A quick glance around she snatched up her bag and jumped, fixing herself onto the ceiling, concealed by the grid beams that hung above. Ward threw the book back into the shelf and disappeared from human sight though she could still sense him.

The door opened.

“Where did you last put it?” The man sighed.

“I don’t know. James said he put it in the basement the other night. We were out, remember.” The boy said.

May held her breath though she could feel the thing she was missing and wanted. SHe could feel her mouth pool. Tearing her eyes away, she searched for Ward in the dark corner. He shook his head slowly, staring back at her with cautious eye though he had the glint of longing in his eyes.

May locked her body, but listened carefully as the two humans rummaged about, looking for something. Their backs were facing her, but she could clearly see through the thin pale sheet of skin the hundreds of veins and- No, May focus. She shook herself out the growing mind set, shifting her gaze to the space beside them.

At least this was something. Not killing the humans five feet from her hiding space. Closests she’s been to one without killing it.- or them in this manner.

“No, it’s not here. Maybe i’ll ask James about-Oh wait, no it’s here!” The boy declared, holding up a ball. The Man sighed, rolling his eyes and headed out the basement, the boy following happily behind him with his ball of joy

May waited a good few minutes before herself herself drop, landing gracefully onto the balls of her feet.

“I think that went quite well.” Ward commented.

May sighed, inhaling but the burn in her throat was light up. It wasn't as bad as it had been from the start but it was painful still. Maybe a little better but never enough for her.

“We didn't kill them. A start.” She muttered.

“One step at a time, May.” Ward countered, getting back to his book. May retook her seat with a sigh. It would be a long way but he was right. one step at a time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not the longest chapter. Please leave a comment!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Skye slowly felt herself awaken to consciousness feeling a little confused before everything flooded back. The jet, the space, everything closing around her. Her eyes snapped open to see she was lying on a bed. She recognized the room, her heart calming. 

Providence base. 

She clambered off the bed slowly and headed out, keeping her eyes and ears open. There were a few noises ahead, she could pick out the sounds of a radio and talking. Coulson! Skye sped up, taking a left and stopped dead. It wasn't. It was that Mack guy and Fitz talking. Fitz stopped talking as soon as he saw her. 

“Hey, Skye, how you feeling?”

“Don’t like small spaces.” She muttered, keeping her eyes down.

“We figured, “Mack said. “Common after trauma. Coulson told us...what happened.”

Skye carried on walking at that point. She didn’t want to hear it again. 

“Sky-”

“No leave her to go on her own for a bit. You brought it up so best to avoid that conversation. What she’s doing now; It’s the only way she can cope with it at the moment.” Fitz’s voice carried as she walked.

“Coulson think about getting a shrink?”

Skye shuddered, stopping. Shrink. No. Would Coulson do that? She knew already she was mentally traumatised but she didn't want 

! It would make her weak. She couldn’t be weak. She had to fight on. For May and Ward. She felt herself shimmer out of view.  She could understand why May left to file paper. Now anyway. May couldn’t face it. Excluding herself way. That kept her alive. She came into the field for Coulson now dead because of it.

She sucked in a deep breath. Coulson knew that too. She had overheard her talking to Coulson when her arm got shot. May whent out her comfort zone to protect the man she cared for, having his back and everything. 

She interrupted herself. Not down memory lane. Taking a few deep breaths, she felt herself return into any sight, continuing towards the main lounge.

It was weird to see a few more people milling about, seeing Simmons talking to trip, Skye headed over.

“Where’s Coulson?” 

“Collecting a few more allies that’s made contact back. Couple of scienissts,enginerrs, field officers. He’s building S.H.I.E.L.D. back up.” Triplett answered. 

“Figures.” Skye sighed. 

“Feeling okay, Skye?” 

Skye started at SImmons with an eyebrow raised.

“Sorry, Bad question.” She flushed, “Why don’t we go to the lounge, Coulson instructed to ask about you building a secure network for a new SHIELD communications line. One where i can't be hacked and traced by Hydra and the air force. He said the olds ones are too well known.”

Skye nodded. It made sense. it would take a long time for one to be brilliant but she could ry. It’d take her mind off the past.

“I’ll get started.” She sighed, she’d have a look at the old ones for a template.

*

A couple of hours later, Skye wasn't disturbed and had a collection of laptops around her. One monitoring the current SHIELD communications line, another had the SHIELD communications line but there was something freaky about it in the white noise. her current two laptops were the ones she was building it on. One with the foundations and outlines and the other she was creating to build down onto the other. She had to get it right for it to work.

“I brought you coffee, Skye.” She faintly heard then something touched her shoulder. Skye jumped a mile, slapping the hand from her shoulder. It was Hartley who taken a step back.

“Sorry, forgot.” She answered apologetically. She held a mug in one hand which she then offered. Skye started at Hartley before taking it out of good will.

“Hows it goin?” Hartley asked, leaning the side sofa side. 

“Well. I’m monitoring current SHIELD wavelengths, some white noise is interesting so I’m monitoring it as well, I’m creating the network on two laptops, one holding the finished calibrations, the basic layout, encryptions, the blueprints and a few more foundaitons to get the currents type of  SHIELD line but i’m going to make sure it can’t be traced so that’s why i havent used the old one as much as a template, it needs to be in the basic foundations of the lines to have full effect. I’m still months away till a proper line.”

“Sounds like a lot of work, makes me enviouse.” Harlet asked, looking impressed, “How old are you, again?”

“24” Skye answered.

“That young and a wizz kid in tech!”

Skye snorted. “Fitz and Simmons are science geniuses and are 26, maybe 27.”

“I can tell by the way they speak.” Hartley sighed. 

Skye settled back, going slower now she had a guest watching her. As weird feeling but she knew she was there so it wasn't done in a creepy fashion. It began to make her feel a slightly bit better about being around people.

She sighed, Had she really gone crazy enough not to want to be around people. That creature had sure messed her head up, even if i had been- No. Stop there.

“Skye.” Hartley said, breaking her thoughts. 

Skye looked over to Hartley then got back to work. 

“I know it’s not the time, but let someone in, talk to them. It’s gets better when you talk.” Hartley said, sliding next to her, “Believe me, i learnt the hard way.” She sighed. “We may not know each other that long, probably about a few minutes altogether but i can relate.”

Skye said nothing, putting the laptops onto the table and brought her knees to her chin.

“You don’t have to talk to me but-”

“You weren’t there to hear two of your team mates getting slaughtered before being hunted yourself.” Skye snapped before she could stop herself. “It came looking for me! It was inches from my hiding place!” She could feel her face was wet, her vision blurred. 

She felt a set of arms pull her closer. Skye didn't fight it. It felt too exhausting to try. She felt weak. Too tired to hold it back again. It was all coming out and it hurt her chest, like someone had stabbed her in the heart and left her to bleed out.

 

“I just want them back.” she choked, covering her face with her hand. “Why did they have to die.”


	15. Chapter 15

When the sun was under the surface, they both left their hide out. Ward taking his last book out with him since it smelt like it hadn't been touched in a while and he wanted to finish it when he had the time.

There were a few people milling about the streets still, as an experiment, he and May were walking along the edge near the beach, holding their breath. May had hold of his hand, ready to “remind” him by sparking him lightly if he drifted too close or was lured to a human.

It felt weird to hold someone’s hand, May was shorter than him so she had to bend her arm a little, her hands felt like stone but so did his, the whole aspect felt weird, like sighing or a human gesture that had no meaning to him. He felt it was a little more annoying to May than to him since she had to put a little more effort to make it look more natural.

May had stolen sunglasses to cover their eyes if a person walked a little too close and saw their eyes. Of course they could think their red eyes were contacts but she wanted to be careful. It only seemed to tinted his vision slightly which was to be expected, the warped glass made it easier on not focusing on the veins under human skin.

“Let’s look at the shops.” May breathed tightly, trying not to use too much of her air supply. Ward nodded, both taking a left off the beach and towards the house and shops.May spark his hand slightly as two men walked uncomfortably close.

His hissed slightly under his breath. He was perfectly fine.

She sparked back, a vibration of a growl in her chest. Resisting the urge to drop her hand he stayed silent. Of course she was doing what she thought was best, he didn't like pain running down his arm every time he looked at a human.

He felt her pull him to a stop to a shop window. Of course it had to be the ones with all the masks. Why did they have a shop filled with masks? It was still open though.

“Do we have money or are we stealing?” Ward breathed.

“Goes against my better judgement but stealing will be necessary. I have no money either” She answered back, her voice quieter so he presumed she was out of talking oxygen.

“Get in and out as fast as we can, which ones?” Ward asked. His eyes wandered though the ones hanging in the window front. His eyes caught immediately caught to a gold metal carnival mask, it had a male element to the features, black lips and it’s mouth and lower jaw looked to be removeable. He wanted that.

May shifted, also appearing to have chosen one. With a swift nod, they darted forwards, opening and shutting the door before the bell could announce an arrival. He jumped and caught the mask quickly and shot out again, waiting near for May who exited a fraction of a second later, her prize in her hand.

She raised an eyebrow at his but shrugged and slipped her on. It was a simple silver half mask that covered both eyes, not much decor except for the black lines lining the eyes and half lips. Her red eyes stood clearly out against it which was a interesting contrast.

He slipped his on, folding his sun glasses into his pocket.

“Let’s go before we find a meal.” he suggested. May nodded taking point and jumping off the roof, he followed, but he soon caught up with her as she shot down along the roads, he overtook, scaling a large building and along the roof.

He counted her steps behind him. She was trying to catch up.

“Race you to Jacksonville!” He called. He heard her huff before her foot steps took a different route, away from him. He pushed his legs further, using his strength to increase his speed. He didn't trust her sudden route difference.

HIs listened out for her foot steps picking up up on his far right, taking a lower route on the pavements. He felt immediately worried for her. The thought she might distract from their race and feed on a passing human was in the front of his mind.

He felt himself slow, jumping from the building to a quiet patch of palm trees before he felt a stone body plow into him. If he was human, then it would have knocked the wind out of him. he grabbed onto may as revenge, steering them abound before they could meet the earth.

May hissed as her back hit the ground, the grass splitting and the wet mud spewing out. He felt his mask gain a new mineral additions, though he could feel May was not pleased with this outcome. His hands wrapped carefully around her covered wrists.

“I win” He declared, not moving from his position.

Her eyes narrowed  to slits under her mask before a smirk spread on her lips. Her arms twisted grabbing his wrist before the sudden change in gravity and he found himself back in the wet mud, May above him, her legs either side of his hips, his arms pinned pinned next to his head, a triumphant smirk on his visible side of her her lips.

“Always on top.” He stated with a grin under his mask, shifting his hips upwards, rubbing against her crotch, cause her to gasp slightly under her breath before sharp pain radiated down his arms for a second though he didn't mind it.

May rose up off him and brushed herself off silently. He couldn't tell if she was mad or not, it was a little unsettling since she was half masked. It was on his tip of his tongue to apologise before she was gone, heading away through towards less civilised area. He shot after her.

“May.” He called. Her foot steps weren’t in hearing range...or she had stopped. He inhaled catching her scent and began to follow it through the trees, turning his head to see if it went off another way.

The scent disappeared a couple of minutes later. He slowed to a human jog then to a stop and looked about. The sun was gone, the dark was around him. Again.

May would look for him when she wanted to. He shrugged his slightly crushed bag off his back, checking to make sure everything inside was intact before setting down, lying back and resting his head on a rock that cracked slightly on sudden impact and stared up at the clear night sky.

He felt and heard the sounds of feet a few minutes later though he didn’t move his gaze to her.

“May I’m-” he didn't finish, May suddenly over him, her lips pressed down over his, her hands holding his face, her bodies were pressed against his. He felt his body react a fraction of a second later, kissing her back, his hands sliding around her waist.

Her lips left his and trailed down to his jaw, her hand slipping south and under his shirt and up over his skin, leaving a delicious chill. He heard a faint sound of fabric ripping the night air hitting his chest but he didn't mind. his hand slipping behind May’s neck and pulled her closer and began to suck gently on her smooth pale skin. Her breath hitched slightly as he did so.

“Other side.” She breathed into his ear, turning her head. Ward did so obediently, his hand carefully making sure not to rip her shirts as his hand slid under her leather. Her getting pissed would definitely be a mood killer.

It didn't take long either to be stripped of clothes, May wasn’t the once for patients now, he could feel her eagerness for this as much as him. She may have ended their sexual relationship with him because of Lorelei but he knew she needed a different type of stress reliever, his cheeky input earlier was the decision. Something he was happy to go with. It was plausible to be a one time thing but he was the only person on the team she had been sleeping with, she knew him and they were both going to be spending a lot of time together. It would have happened sooner or later.

He couldn’t stop the small gasp as she lowered down onto him, his fingers digging into her stone shoulders. Her teeth dragged against his throat, her hand curling around his head, tangling into his hair.

This was something they both needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I've never written smut or the start of it so i'll need something on how that went, that's why i stopped it there. I need practise. Do you think it was too soon? Please leave a comment on how it was!


	16. Chapter 16

May sighed, staring up at the coming dawn,watching as the sun beam slowly crawled it’s way to her bare skin, lighting it up, the warmth of the sun strangely calming. She could see the number of colours coming and going, the ones she never saw with her human eyes more very beautiful to witness.

“We should...probably put clothes on.” Ward spoke quietly from beside her, his arm her pillow.

May nodded sitting up to let him move, spotting her various items of clothing strewn about. Her long sleeved shirt was hanging a little way on a bush, her trousers and Leather vest not so far though her bra and panies were unsavagable. Shredded. She could remember- like she could ever forget anything- Ward cautious when it came to her unclothing, careful not to rip anything though his patients must have worn out at that point.

His seemed to be another matter. Ward was currently holding up the remains of his shirt which had new ripped decorative look to it. She hadn't shared the same courtesy to his clothes than he had to hers. he drops what was left and darted to his trousers which were slightly torn and still wearable. His boxers not so much.

Turning back to her clothes, May slipped on her trousers and other two top wears. She didn't have as many spare underwear with her but she could do without.

“Just so i know, May” Ward started, from behind her. She sighed, already knowing what he was going to say, “ Is this going to be the same occurrence like when we were humans or is this just a one time thing.”

“Lets see how it goes, Ward. Jumping straight back isn’t the best way to go so soon but we can build it back up. I’m not complaining though.” She added, carefully zipping her jacket up.

Ward hummed in his chest, the vibrations of it tickling the air.

“What?”

“So you wouldn’t be interested doing it again when it get’s dark again tonight? Because I don’t want to be used for sex if you decide the solid terms.” He commented, sliding into his trousers. “All i see are double standards. You can suddenly decide when to have sex and i can’t. I won't force it, i know you won’t if i say no.“

“All i said is not to jump back into it like humans. We’re not human, Ward, not anymore. Our emotions are a lot different.”

Ward shrugged in agreement, slipping on his jacket, leaving his shredded shirt on the floor and his chest bare.

“A valid point. But if you seduce me I want to be able do the same with the fear of being electrocuted.”

“You’re scared of my...gift?” May asked. She knew he could be on edge about it but scared. Sure she had the switch for it but it wasn't really her fault.

Ward paused slightly. “I don’t like it. I don’t feel i have an equal choice in things. Even when we were human.”

May sighed. She understand his view. She had built up a reputation, her cold exterior helped to make things that her words was law. The Cavalry. The thought almost made her growl. Now she was just as strong as he was, they were both physically the same except she could cause pain through touch. Of course that would set anyone on edge if they wanted to touch her.

When they were human it was for an outlet for release.The berserker staff brought back the memories she tried to bury. She offered and he took it. It became more frequent, yes but mostly on her terms. He wouldn't say much on his terms before. She always topped.

May picked up the remains of any clothes and shoved it into the pocket of the bag pulling the pack onto her back.

“You do have a point.” She finally admitted, “I’ll do my best to equal things you but you need to tell me.”

Ward nodded from the corner of her eye, relaxing more. She fixed on her new mask, half tempted to put up her hair before deciding not to.

“Are we making our way up to New York?”

“Actually I want to stop by somewhere else before we go there.” May answered, her mind on her mother. She knew it was too dangerous to talk but she wanted to see her with her new eyes and memories. Her humans ones would fade and she didn't want to forget the one person who carried, her, gave birth to her and raised her to who she was now.

May felt Ward’s curious stare on her face before he nodded, obviously picking up that it was personal.

“It’s coming up morning, the mask doesn’t cover all out faces so our skin will light up as it currently doing. If we run fast enough with most of our skin covered then no one will notice us.” He zipped his jacket up at that point.

“Yes but we should take the most vacant route. If someones spots us, we have to kill them.” May countered. Her mood souring slightly.

“I’ll connect my laptop up, see if i can get a map up.” Ward said, shooting beside her and tugged the bag lightly as a request. She slid out the bag letting him have it. He fixed it onto his own back then nodded towards civilisation, which she nodded. Just because they were vampire, it didn’t mean they had a built in GPS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, no my longest chapter. Next chapter will be a little time jump a few weeks or somehting, haven't decided.


	17. Chapter 17

Things got better after a few weeks. Hartley and Trip helped Skye train. Hartley in Weapons; knife work in particular, Skye found herself liking the throwing knifes more than a gun but Hartley was opening her options any way. Not wanting to limit her skills. Trip focused her with her physical training of it, strength training, combat, control and stuff Hartley missed out.

As for her ability, she was able to control it, Simmons was able to locate that Ward and May’s death and the fact her life was on the line had unlocked it. Thanks for Trip and her developed sense of control, she was able to think about May and Ward calmly with no triggers back. She was still working on that though.

Coulson was better. Now being the director, he had his work cut out and was hardly seen. From what she had seen, May’s death in particular seem to drive him. Ward’s death drove her so she knew how he felt.

She had successfully created the new  SHIELD Network which was now up and running which she was always monitoring just in case there were a few leaks but so far all was SHIELD and no holes.

She kept her eye on the news though as well, any mysterious murders or disappearances. There was none in their area but she couldn't help not notice on other distance Police reports of large gangs or known criminals would disappear every other day and turn up in burning bins. Skye was following these murders and they seemed to be traveling towards New York or around that area for the time being. Whoever or whatever  was killing these didn't seem to be killing innocents but they were still killing people. It was frustration she couldn't get a lead on it.

“Yo, Skye.” She heard Trip call, knocking on her door.

Skye sighed and lanced stiffly up. “Yes, Trip?”

“Coulson want you.”

Skye sighed, getting up, her knees cracking. “Anything new?” She asked as they both began to head towards the door.

“From what i know, nothing much. Coulson’s finally getting round to alert..May’s mother of…”

“May’s death, right.” Skye finished. Did she really have to be there?  She didn’t want to see a questionable parent being told her daughter had died weeks back.

Trip sighed next to her. “Moral support.”

“I know, i know. I don't like reliving the past. My temperament isn't the best concerning _them_.”

“I know, Coulson’s got a lot on his plate. He knew May since they were at the academy, they had history so it’s more personal to him.”

“I know, Okay” Skye snapped before she could stop herself. “I know. That makes things worse.”

Trip raised his hands. “Okay, girl, i sorta know how you feel.”

Skye sighed, “Sorry, Trip.” She apologised. “But how can i handle seeing the woman who gave us Agent May to tell her she’s dead.”

“Coulson _needs_ you there Skye, he had a history with May so he’s met her mother on one or more occasions. It’s harder for him so he needs you. I’ve been instructed to find Ward’s family and tell them the news, It’s not the same.”

Skye sighed. “I know. Thanks for trying to help.”

Trip nodded, putting his hand on her shoulder. “We all miss them, Skye.” He sighed, “When we get back, mind running through a few forms fro me, I want to see how far you’ve came with that.”

Skye nodded, “Okay, I’ll look forwards to that i suppose.”

Trip nodded, and opened Coulson’s door for her. Skye stepped in with a short sigh. Her eyes shot to the desk where Coulson was sat, flipping through papers. he looked up tiredly when she came in.

“Trip said you wanted me to come with you to talk to May senior.”

Coulson sighed, putting his pen down. “Yes, I know how this is for you but you don’t have to be there when i tell her, you can stay in the car or the Quinn jet.”

“Thank you, sir,” Skye said, relieved. “What’s our plan after?”

“Stop hydra, investigate theses gang killings, jail the escaped fridge members, get back into the government's good books, build SHIELD back up.”

“Sounds easy when you say it like that.” Skye chuckled slightly.

“It’s an over view.” Coulson shrugged.”It’ll take a long time but i think we will get there in the end.”

“How long are we going to be away, should i pack a few things?”

“Trips going to fly us there and take the jet to speak to the Ward’s family, if they’re still there. We’ll have to get a room at a motel till he comes back.”

“So yes, pack.” Skye said then nodded. “See you at the jet, i suppose.”

Coulson nodded.

Skye left him to it, heading straight to her bunk. She pulled out a few changes of clothes and folded them up into a small bag. She jumped at the sound of a knock on her door.

“Skye.” She relaxed to hear it was Hartley. She nodded her in. “Heard you were leaving for a couple of days.”

“Coulson needs to take care of a few personal matters.”

“I know what it’s about.” Hartley sighed, “I just want to make sure you’re ready for it.”

“It won't be easy but I think I can move past it.”

“I don’t think you have just yet, Skye, you’ve accepted what happened and you’ve carried on. I believe once we have their memorials put up you can. You haven’t seen closure.” Hartley carried on gently. Skye zipped up her bag, saying nothing. Hartley sighed, “I’m your SO as well as Trip, I’m just looking out for you. I may not have met Agents May and Ward but I can tell how close you were.”

“Me and May…” Skye sighed, “We weren’t that close but we were a team, we had each other’s backs. Before she died...it was cold. Coulson was mad at her, so was I because an encrypted phone she had in the cockpit.”

“He thought she was reporting to Hydra.” Hartley figured quickly. “Long shot but it was to Fury.”

“Yes.” Skye sat with a small sigh, “We confronted her about it, Me, Coulson and Fitz in the cargo hold of the bus. Even after we found out it wasn't to Hydra, Coulson was still mad because she knew how he survived New York.”

“He felt betrayed.”

“In a sense I did as well. Coulson tagged me after i messed up, Worked bloody hard to get it off and i felt May got off easy. I was cold to her like she was to me when she met me.” She regretted it now. “Coulson shouted at her, before we left for Portland. Telling her to go somewhere else or follow his orders. I guess that was her plan.” Tears prickled her eyes.

“You know, there’s a lot of things I wish i could take back from telling my mother before she died.I regret ever saying them, it always sounded so much better in my head then out loud.” Hartley rested her hand on her arm. “It weighs me down when i devote myself on thinking about it. You can't live on regret, it’s not healthy for you to move past it.”

Skye wiped her eyes on her sleeve, her hand on her bag

“Think about what i said, Okay.” Hartley said, “My shoulders open as always, you’ve done incredibly well since we first met.”

“Talking does help, i guess.” Skye admitted in a low voice after a moment.

“Then, go with Coulson, when you come back we can talk again. I’m glad you’re so open with me.” She smiled softly before exiting, leaving Skye to stare after her.


	18. Chapter 18

Time didn't mean much anymore, May found out as she and Ward traveled. Side tracking was a very easy to do, especially when feeding. Places with lower crime rate weren’t good enough to find a food source without drawing too much attention so they had to divert to bigger places with bigger crime rates to feed without notice or much of it anyway.

They hadn't come across any other vampires which was a good thing so they didn’t have to worry about that for the time being. They only had to worry about each other and staying hidden.

Practicing their control was anothering thing they had been doing as well. May kept her hand in his still when out in public, though careful not to shock him when they had passed too closely to her and him, it was merely a precaution. Ward also kept a close eye on her, squeezing her hand every now and again back.

But they had made it to the right area now at least. It was in the middle of the night as they walked down the street. Following the street from her fuzzy human memory she led the way towards her old house. She hadn't told him the whole reason to why she wanted to be here but she knew he guessed by now from the direction she was looking. She was surprised to see the kitchen light on, still. Her mother was never usually awake  at 2 am.

May darted to the window and looked in. Her mother was at the stove, cooking from the strong stench of human food leaking from the tiny gaps around the window. Her noise picked out the ingredients from the scent, mapping them together she recognised it was--or used to be her favourite traditional family dish. She was stressed, something she knew her mother did when stressed was cook, especially at ridiculous times.

She thought she was dead, didn't take a genius to guess. Watching her turn, May let her eyes wander her time worn face, picking up the details of her face, her memory engraving her face into it. She was tired, from the dark shades under her eyes but it looked like she was otherwise doing well. She was grieving still but May knew she had held an expectancy to her human demise. WIth SHIELD falling to hydra, death new was coming to agent’s family though she senses Coulson hadn't told her yet but her mother already knew.

May hadn't made contact with her for a while, no news, no update on anything and not to mention she had texted for her mother to meet her when she had planned to get picked up on the road. Anything missed or blatantly ignored for so long, it would became obvious to her. She wouldn't need a SHIELD agent or government person to tell her mother she was dead.

May sighed deeply at the sight. She had sensed Ward had taken a walk away for her privacy. She felt glad at that gesture. It was private and personal, she wasn't that emotionally attached yet to Ward to let him see her like this.

Watching for a couple of minutes, her mother pottered a little more about, tidying up the kitchen back to it’s natural state May could clearly remember. With the pot done, it was left on the stove, probably to go off to someone. The light’s were switched off and she listened out to her footsteps as they headed up the stairs. Her mother headed straight up into her room, her bedroom window was surprisingly open something she never would do.

Half considering leaving now, May stepped away from the building and looked up at the window. It would be a huge risk, of course to even be here but she wouldn’t visit again. Just seeing her grieve for her tugged at her heartstrings. No mother should bury their child, or die after their child.

Hearing Ward far out, investigating out of range, May took a few deep breaths, listening out into the building to hear her mother drift off in what she could tell a troubled sleep. Taking quiet steps back she jumped and easily caught the brick gaps and swung her weight up, careful to stay dead quiet.

She reached the window in a second, hanging off the frame of the window with one arm, and looked in to see it was all clear still, her mother’s breathing as its sleeping one, her heartbeat also concluded she was still asleep. She knew it was also a bad idea to go into the room but there was a 50% chance her mother would wake up but also think it was dream.

Deciding to hell with it, she slipped easily into the room, her footstep on the floor was soundless as she got in. As she inhaled, she was surprised that she felt no desire of thirst as she picked up her mother’s scent. like the same effect of perfume though very strong because of the proximity. This was probably the closest she had come to a human, not to mention incredibly dangerous. She felt briefly annoyed at herself, she could easily kill her. Her own mother! If she had smelt any hint of temptation, she knew she’d find it difficult to contain herself but she was fine. There was no temptation, even from her point in the room.

Slowly May approached the bed from the edge of the room, taking careful steps. She was sleeping on her side, her dyed dark hair covering a part of her face though her face was otherwise expressionless, she had a slight frown on her face. May quickly concluded she would sleep the same way, no wait, she had for a while after Bahrain when not waking up from Bahrain nightmares.

She didn’t dare go any closer than a few feet. May could see the blood flow under the thin membrane of skin but she could easily focus away from that. She didn’t move, didn’t breathe or blink for a long moment, capturing the long moment of just seeing her mother.

As much as she wanted to in the future, she couldn't come back- no shouldn’t-- for her own sake. Watching her grow old...older in this case while she stays frozen. Even Coulson, Skye the team...would grow up with time. Even if they went back to the team, they would be too different.

Letting out a hypothetical sigh, May took one last look towards her mother asleep in her bed and headed back towards the window. She could hear Ward walking closer though at a slow human pace, opening the window a little more, she grasped the frame and stepped onto the window still.

“Melinda?” A voice behind her spoke, making her freeze before her head turned slowly to see her mother sitting up in her bed, looking directly at her with her eyes wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i know, ages and a short chapter but what do you think? More comments will help me write more and definitely quicker too.


	19. Chapter 19

May didn’t move, her body still as a statute, making her wonder why she why she hadn't jumped out the window and left. Her mind told her this was wrong, she shouldn’t be here. Especially now her mother was awake and looking at her. A slight push could break her bones. She should go. Her body didn't comply with her decision.

Her mother slowly got out of the bed, throwing the bed sheets off to the side though not taking her eyes off her incase she was to suddenly disappear. She was careful to approach her though, which May felt relieved at. She knew it was too dark for her to see her eyes, the ruby red would surely give her nightmares.

“Melinda.” her mother said again, quieter. She stopped a few feet from her, May diverted her eyes downwards. “Come inside, don’t go.” She said.

May glanced to the garden to see Ward’s red eyes gazing up at her from the gate, concerned but he nodded, as if knowing she wanted to. Slowly she uncoiled from the window sill, her mother taking a few steps back as if sensing she needed the space. As soon as her feet was on the carpet, she removed her fingers from the frame and stood up straight, taking one long deep breath and holding it.

She could feel her mother examining her closely, taking in what ever her new appearance was showing from the natural moon light night. May could easily ignore the warms her mother was producing, the sound of her heart beat as well, it felt strange that it had no effect on her then all the other humans did. Her mind brought .up the answer almost immediately;. They were both directly related. Through flesh and blood. No matter how changed May was, her body wouldn’t let her burn for that blood.

She felt her body stiffen completely as her mothers arms were suddenly around her. She felt her recoil slight at her temperature, but didn’t move herself at all. It took a very long moment before May shifted, letting her arms wrap around her small fragile body. This was too close. No one except Ward had been this close, no one human had been this close if you counted vampires out the equation.

“Mom.” May finally said, her new voice ringing out clearly. Her mother pulled back and placed her hand on her non-masked side.

“You’re cold as ice.” She stated, her hand moved to the side of her neck, May shifted a little as her fingers brushed lightly over the unscaved part where she had bitten, not that anyone would not. It was the reminder behind it that she reacted to. The reason why she wouldn't let Ward touch that side.

“I know.” May answered, gently reaching up and removed her mothers hand from her neck, keeping hold of her wrist, careful not to add pressure, it was easier said than done since she or Ward hadn’t physically touched a human without feeding from them, gently then wasn't a strong suit when thirst and feeding was involved.

Her mother sighed shifted her head to the side. “You’re not...alive like I am, are you--don’t lie either.” Her voice held an edge of snappiness which May knew was a glimpse of her old self, it made her chucked though  it only vibrated almost silently in her chest. It felt good to hear that.

“No, Mom.” May admitted. She couldn't keep that from her now.

Her mother started her for a long moment then sighed. “I take it you can't tell me. Are you alone?”

“One of my team, actually, stuck in the same boat as me. The rest of the team think we’re both dead but i need them to keep thinking that way. They can't know.”

“No one’s visited to tell me. I know Phil enough it’s in his plan to.” She didn’t sound overly pleased.

“Busy time, Mom. SHIELD’s fallen so he’s picking up the pieces.” May countered, letting go her her wrist and folded her arms.

“I take it you’re not going to join back with him any time soon.”

“The person responsible for this-” She gestured to her body, “Left a mess and trauma behind, I can't jump back to it and scare the hell out of them. In the future maybe but they need to heal before i make a reappearance.”

Her mother hummed frowning a little. “Why did you come here?”

“You know why.” May just answered. Her mother would know why by the time she had chosen, her quiet entrance and planned silent leave.

Her mother nodded and sank back a few paces and sat down on her bed. May didn't feel the need to follow, perfectly comfortable standing and not moving.

“Look, I know that you were taking this hard before, But I’m a different person now, I’ll never be the woman i was before. I’m dead already but I’m stuck like this. I’ll never age but my memories before this were going to fade. You’re my mom, I didn’t want to forget you but i wanted you to have a clean break.”

Her mother snorted a little. “Clean break? Really, Melinda? A clean break would mean you wouldn't have come regardless. You knew there was a chance i’d see you. Was it really for me? or was it for you? For peace of mind?”

May didn’t answer; she wasn’t sure herself.

“You could have jumped out that window and leave, i would have thought it was some lucid dream, but you stayed, proving that wrong. You can't sever all your attachments because of your...new self. I know you, Melinda. You are my daughter and i don’t care what is different as long as you keep coming back.” She slighted loudly, “Remember what i said to you after Bahrain? You changed, i didn't ask much apart from staying in contact.”

May shifted a little, letting out a long breath. Bahrain was fuzzy, thankfully but still all there. She knew what her mother was going on about. The conversations after-- the cruel aftermath. She wanted to disappear from it all. From SHIELD, Coulson, her husband at the time, even her mother. But this was different from Bahrain, she wasn't human now. She could run, never look back, never have to worry about the time but she knew her temperament wouldn't let her. Ward would follow her. She didn't doubt that.

“I’m not asking an every day or week visit, Melinda. Every so often like you would before. I spent the last few weeks thinking you were dead. I deserve that much from you.”

May again said nothing. Perhaps. Frequent visits wasn’t a good idea but seeing her mother would...be good for her?

“Okay,” May said after a moment. Her mother relaxed with a small nod.

“Good.”

“Why don’t you go to sleep, you’re dead on your feet. I can come back later today, if you want.” May asked. Her mother looked hesitant but a yawn escaped her. May chuckled and headed to the window again

“Fine but about 12 noon, i have your funeral arrangements to continue.”

“Funeral arrangements?” May questioned.It was funny hearing that, definaetly weird to see her tomb stone.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Her mother said, getting into her bed. May nodded and jumped quietly from the window, landing quietly and took off to find Ward **.**


	20. Chapter 20

Ward kept himself busy as May was with her mother, he did overhear a few things, making sure she was in control before trusting himself that she had it and headed off. Keeping to the shadows, he took up residence next to a house in a tree, just out of sight and had the laptop open, connecting to the internet. Once google was up he pulled up maps, and began to memorize different routes to the different places, one he tracked back up to Canada but calculated quickly it’d take to get from here to the base, not that they’d be going back. the minimum by car would be about 17 hours but with their speed and if they didn’t side stack they could get there in half the time.

Of course they had a lot of stuff still to do, May wanted to stay. He held no issue for that except the major part for the fact that her mother was human and they were not. Ward made a not to ask for a name for her mother later. Thirst was going to be another issue as well. 

With the weeks that had passed, he had noticed that they had begun to kill less and small groups, the space in between each feeding had gotten longer. Resistance and control was there. Though now, if they managed to control themselves being in the presence of blood then they’d need to be fine exposed to blood outside the body. Ward didn't want to attack someone because of a paper cut or a pin pick. especially if it was someone like May’s mother.  
He’d be spending the rest of eternity alone if he killed her. Another reason why he didn’t linger with them both. 

Though while waiting to outlive the thirst still, he knew they should do something productive to help Coulson. Better at a distance than frighten them with the truth. They knew something came into the base, Skye, no doubt would fear ever meeting something similar, no matter how familiar the person was before. His heart sank a little but it was to be expected, watch the team work, grow old, split off and have children if young enough. 

Ward wasn't a fool when it concerned May either. Her body had stopped aging, that also meant no children, not to mention her physical age wouldn't have been the normal age to have children if she wanted them. At least now she never had to have that worry. No more pills for her and he no longer needed a condom when having sex. It was almost a plus about the whole thing. Though when was turning into a blood sucking stone creature a plus in anyway?

Ward sighed, letting his mind wander a different direction for a long moment, off the maps and scowering the web for leads on any of the broken out people from the Fridge. Hydra bases was now going to be on their list. They’d need more defined outfits to cover themselves better than the masks before, even their ones now wouldn't be the best.

His head turned as he heard a set of foot steps approach, before May jumped and was hanging off the branch above him, her feet dangling freely.

“Have fun?” he questioned politely, getting back to the laptop.  
“I’m going back noon tomorrow. My mother has to arrange a lot of stuff, my funeral for one.”

Ward looked to her, his eyebrow raising. 

“What? She knows we need to keep my moving dead state a secret and she hasn't asked what I am, so that’s a good thing.” May answered, swinging up onto the branch above him and moved back to the trunk. 

“I do have tree space on a branch next to me.” Ward pointed out. May just hummed. 

“I like being on top,” she answered.

“Uh-hu, so next time we have sex, the likely chance of being on top is low.” He stated, looking up at her. “I thought we were getting more even here.”

May rolled her eyes, her eyebrow. “You’re taking things out of context now, Ward. I never said anything about top and bottom on sex. I’m sitting in a tree, not on top of you.”

Ward chucked a little. “So, what’s your plan with you mother, what’s her name?”

“Lian.” May answered. “and I’m not sure myself, i think we’re going to talk a little. 2 in the morning isn’t a good time for an elderly woman.”

Ward bobbed his head. “Well, while you do that, i might go for an extended run, check out a SHIELD base not far. If it’s not inhabited then we can camp out there for the next foreseeable future.”

“SHIELD base. I guess that could work.” May concluded his idea. “Close enough to visit when wanted but we can’t feed near this area if we stay there. It’ll bring too much attention to that area.”

“I know, but I think it has a few vehicles we could use, including a Quinjet, we could get to place faster than just running. As fun as it is, it takes probably a bit too long.”

May hummed then shrugged.”I guess you can check it out.”

“Why not now? We have 10 hours to kill before you have to come back here.” Ward calculated, “Unless you have an idea of what to do for the next 10 hours because I’m all ears.”

He knew she understood what he meant. The tree moved and suddenly May was perched on the branch next to him.

“Put the laptop away, we have a base to find.”  
Ward couldn’t stop the chuckle, putting it away anyway, respecting her non-sex option. “Out of looking for a shield base and an option of sex for a couple of hours, you pick the base?”

“Are you saying we should do it in a tree in front of a house that had a couple and two babies and a child in or a shield secret base? I don’t know about you but secret base is more appealing.” May concluded. 

It didn't take a second longer for him to be ready, his fast speed made May roll her eyes. 

“It’s all about sex with you, isn’t it?” she remarked, jumping out the tree. Ward followed before they walked at a human pace.

“It’s been a couple of weeks!” Ward defended himself, “And you’re the only person who’s willing and safe to do it with. If you don’t want to do it at all then boredom is going to catch up really fast.”

“Yes, you might get back to reading or playing solitaire! Which is quite worrying in itself.” May exclaimed sarcastically. Ward rolled his eyes this time.

“I would say, let’s get going but i feel you’ll make fun out of it.” He remarked putting his hands in his pocket. A small chuckle echoed from May before shooting away, he didn’t hesertate to follow.


	21. Chapter 21

Skye watched as the house’s flew by from her place in the Lola, opting to take the trip with Coulson than stay behind on the jet. Maybe this would help her form closure. She couldn't help but remember what Hartley said.

She sighed and moved her gaze to her hands, her nervous emotions making them transparent around the end of her fingertips. Finding her gloves, she slipped them on for a precaution

“We’re almost here.” Coulson announced from the wheel. Skye nodded mentally trying to prepare herself. “You can stay in the car.”

She glanced to him, “I know but I’ve come this far. I need to do this with you to move on.”

Coulson nodded, understanding. “You’ve done brilliantly so far, Skye.and I’m grateful for you coming without much of a fuss.”

“May was a big part of your life, Director. Everyone needs support. Simmons and Fitz has each other, the new guys weren’t that close though Trip is very good at being a co-SO with Hartly.”

“How is your training going?” he asked.

“Great, actually, Trips running through physical combat while Hartley's teaching me weapons training. Though I think it’ll take a few months to really get into shape.” Skye explained in a low voice. She was glad for it,she could be fit and healthy enough to defend for herself and not to rely on her new abilities.

“I’m proud of what you’ve been doing so far with your training. It’s unusual for an agent to get two SO’s at once.” Coulson admitted, smiling a little.

“True but i get the best training from both areas with them two.” Skye agreed. “Hartley’s teaching me about throwing knifes, The weight of them is very surprising.”

Coulon snorted a little, “Well, she loves her blades more than a gun.”

“No, she hates guns.” Skye corrected.

Coulson suddenly stiffened the car beginning to slow, killing what slightly happier mood they had. She took a deep breath again. She fiddled with the edge of her glove, watching the houses for which one they might be pulling up. She began to feel nervous again, fidgeting.

The car came to a stop. Coulson didn’t say anything but she knew they were here. He opened the door and she followed suit and followed after him as he headed towards one house. Skye looked to the house, she almost felt surprised how normal it looked, she knew it would look like everyone else’s but she would though it’s feel like a senior spy residence.

“Her mother’s name Lian May, she lives alone but does stay in contact with May’s ex-husband.” Coulson said as they made their way down the path. He let out a low sigh. “I guess I should call him about it, or let him call me.”

“One step at a time.” Skye interrupted. eyeing the door as it got bigger. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and gently knocked on the door. Her heart hammered in her chest, waiting.

Then the door opened. It was an elderly woman, like she expected, though obviously May’s mother since they shared the same sort of of aura around them. There was a hint of sadness in the woman’s eyes, tiredness too.

“Phil, I expected you might arrive. Sooner or later.” She said after a moment, opening the door further.

“You know?” he asked after a moment.

Lian May nodded, “I do.” She sighed then moved aside, nodding a gesture for them to go in.

“A good couple of weeks ago; the day she died, She called me, asked me to meet her at canadian border, so I did. I waited a couple of nights near incase her phone might of died on her walk but… she never did. So, I came back home. Melinda would call, at least once a week, every week but she missed that too. I knew once that started to happen, she wouldn’t call back. Call it a gut feeling.” Lian said taking the lead down the hall to the kitchen, going to the kettle.

It was nicely organised and clean thought here was the faint smell of cooking.

“Have you told Andrew yet?” Coulson asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Lian paused. “Not exactly, He asked me if i heard from her but I told him she was MIA.”

Skye knew what that meant. Missing In Action.

“I wanted to break it to him slow. He was my son-in-law, he’s still part of my family, no matter if Melinda had those damn files sent through and verified.”

Skye could pick up a hint of disdain in her tone.

“How’s he doing with that?”

“Worried, he calls every evening, trying to contact you but…”

“Can’t.” Coulson finished with a sigh.

Skye looked away. Guilt weighing her a little. She had cleared anything on the team, this included phone details.

“I guess now you should break it to him. He’ll need to talk to you, face to face or he won’t believe you.” lians tone changed again. “He’ll contact me after, I’m going through the arrangements lately, all i need to do it pick a date..”

Coulson nodded, “Okay, would you mind if me and my team come? We lost another agent as well that day as well.”

Watching the other two for a moment, Skye let herself slip from the room. she felt like a third wheel in there. She held no connection to this woman in the way Coulson knew her and it didn't feel right to stand awkwardly in there. She brushed past the SUV and carried on down the pavement and carried on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. i'm losing motivation but i really wanna carry on. Any comments on it so far would be great!! SOrry this chapter was short, but I'm thinking of having a heavy smut based chapter for May and Ward since i want to explore that aspect for as well but i don't want to keep focusing straight back to their sex life. Any suggestions on what they could be doing as well? Working for SHIELD in antheor matter? or start to follow more of their Canon line with the obvious differences


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter had heavy heavy smut. ANd will be under the rating E for this chapter.  
> If you don't want to read smut, stop before you can start to see it happening and wait or the next chapter.

It took a good hour to find the secret base, careful not to trigger any alarms which was difficult and spent a while scouting the base. As Ward predicted, there were vehicles a they entered the hangar and garage space. Her heart lifted a little to see a smaller but similar plane to the Bus. It wouldn't hold a Lab or hold the same reservations as the Bus but the sight of something so similar made her happy. If the real Bus ever got destroyed this was another option.

There was one complication. One SHIELD agent was currently overseeing the base. What chilled her was that he was identical to Eric but went by different name, Billy. He had been asleep when they had arrived, and she found him in his obvious room from the decor it had. Star wars? And from the scents she picked up, he only pottered about to survey the rooms then disappear off to the surveillance room where there were quite a few games.

Slipping around the agent would be fine, but she knew it wouldn't take him long for them to realise there was someone else living there nor long to find connections to Coulson so they would need to be careful. Though it had given her an idea but it would be risky...very risky.

“Gonna explain your idea?” Ward asked as she met up with him in the Hangar.

“We’re SHIELD agents. Still. We can take control of this base. We can keep him in the know, which will keep him alive and have him work with us. We can help build up SHIELD here and Coulson can up in Canada as well in this base.” May said after a moment.”As long as he mentions that we’re not there, it should be fine, we can cut the ties for the time being so this Koenig doesn’t talk to him until we have.”

May watched his expression before sighing. “Look, I’m not gonna kill a SHIELD agent, even if it’s one. Either we sort things out here with this one, or we can go camp in some woods without sex.”

He folded his arms, “Fine fine. I guess we can sort of out SHIELD here. We need to plan when this Koenig wakes up and what to do.”

May glanced to him the rolled her eyes, “Well, It’s four o’clock in the morning now. we do have time to kill. I found his waking up routine in his phone which is 8:30 with gives us 4 and a half hours till he wakes--Grant!” At the end of her sentance,  May suddenly found herself being picked up and carried swiftly towards the bunks area.

“We can think of something later.” Ward grinned before the doors opened and he threw her onto the nearest bed.

She landed on her rear before she felt him push her back down onto the bed before Ward’s weight settle on top of her as his hands quickly made work on her clothes, leaving her in her underwear and her clothes in a pile off the bed.

“Someone’s impatient.” She commented as Ward’s clothes also joined her on the pile, leaving him in his boxers. He gently parted her legs with his hands,  sliding up her body till their faces were inches apart.  She could see the glint in his eyes, that he was enjoying having her under him. His hands slid to her ribs before he leant down, capturing her lips into a deep kiss. She melted into it, running her hands up to his shoulders.

She could feel it start to get a little more heated, his body pressing her further into the mattress, readjusting her legs around his hips. She could feel him get hard through the thin material between them, pressing against her crotch. Feeling him getting hard against her was a turn on, getting aroused and wet herself which made him smile against her as they could pick up the faint scent of it

His mouth moved from hers, trailing down her jaw to her neck before he began to suck lightly. She sighed softly but was aware his hands that slipped towards her bra, undoing the clasp gently under them the tugged it away before he shifted back his lips moving and capturing one of her breasts in his cool mouth while the other massaged the other.

May hummed in pleasure, savoring the delicious sensation as he swiped, his tongue tracing over her nipple before he began to go down, his fingers catching the band of her panties and tugged them away, leaving her open and exposed to Ward.

“Close your eyes.” He said quietly looking up to her, his crimson eyes dark with lust and his pupils dilated. She complied, closing her eyes and let her head rest back on the bed surface. She could feel his breath, the anticipation rising further.

Then she felt his tongue swipe across her folds, making her breath pause in her chest then moaned softly at the back of her throat as he began to continue, deepening his tongue into her folds and began to rub her clit with his thumb. Soft gasps soon began to leave her mouth as his pace increased then she felt a finger pump into her causing her back to arch and a loud moan to escape. Her vampire body was sensitive and reacted differently to how she use to, making it harder to contain her voice with this pleasure. Her hands came to his head and knotted into his hair and pushing his face more into her heat, her thighs tightening around his head.

It wasn’t too long before he added a second finger, humming against her causing vibrations which made her moan even more. Her hips buckled into him, with his fingers pumping into her and with his mouth she could feel she was going to hit her first climax. Soon. She knew that was what he planned, shoving his fingers in deeper and harder into her.

She bit her lip. Ward’s other hand slid to the inside of her hip gripping tightly and began to suck on her clit causing an immediate reaction of her climax, her eyes shot open and her walls tighten around his fingers, her legs locked and a moan that filled the room. She felt his fingers pull out of her, his mouth replacing them and began to lick up any juices that leaked from her.

It didn't take long for her to recover but Ward had moved from his place his hands around her wrists before he pinned them next to her head. His eyes now fully black but not with the thirst for blood. She could feel hers were the same with no ounce of red.

A smirk was on his face, licking his lips and brought his wet fingers to his mouth, licking them clean before he grabbed her chin, bending his face down and pulled her in for another kiss.

She could pick up the taste of herself on his lips, his tongue something to trace her lip, asking permission before she allowed him to enter. His weight was settled above her again, focused on her arms which had still had pinned down. His body flatterning against hers, forcing her legs to open more for his waist.

May gasped suddenly and sharply into his mouth as she felt him suddenly thrust into her, burying himself deep inside her and stopped to let her body adjust to his sudden size. Her gasp turned into a moan, her hands curling up into fists above her head.

She could pick up Ward’s quiet moan, his fingers digging into her stone arms but it wasn't painful. As soon as she felt comfortable she rolled her hips. He took that as the go-ahead and pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in and began to set a hard rhythm. Rough, just how she liked it.

May grunted with each thrust, jerking her hips to meet his. His pace increased, leaning down and buried his head into her neck, letting his teeth graze the skin lightly before sucking just under her jaw. It couldn’t leave any mark and it wasn't the side she was tetchy about.

She moaned softly, Ward’s hands moving from her wrists to her shoulders, she didn't hesitate to move her hands to just under his shoulder blades. His thrusts got faster and deeper as the minutes passed, a slight creak in the bed slowed him for a second but a low growl from her had him back to speed. He grunted loudly, his teeth digging into her skin now making her breathe sharply, her head rolling to the side.

She could start to feel a familiar tightness of an orgasm begin to form with his deeper thrusts, her fingers digging into his skin. She felt his lips curl against her.

“Hmm...tighter already” He mused his hand sliding from her shoulder down south. The sensitivity made her squirm a little then gasp as his fingers found her clit, rubbing it in a slow pace making her moan before she dug her teeth into his shoulder to stifle it.

Taking his moment of surprise, May suddenly rolled, taking him all at once in a sharp movement of her hips, making Ward groan loudly. She picked up her own pace now, leaning forwards and rolling her hips into a circular motion.

HIs hands gripped her hips tightly, thrusting up to meet her. She fought back the urge to release, her breathing becoming heavily laboured.

“Almost..there..” He grunted before the world span briefly and May found herself flat on her back but  before she could make a remark, Ward’s lips suddenly on her before a final deep thrust before she felt him eject his load straight into her. She moaned against him, releasing her own orgasm a couple of seconds later leaving them both panting but she knew it was out of habit.

Ward shifted after a couple of minutes, pulling out of her and shifted back his red ords closed for a long moment. Taking a moment to compose herself, May sat up though didn't bother pulling her arms around herself. She wasn't embarrassed. She ran her hand through her hair, listening out to the silence. A relief. They hadn't woke the agent up by their noises. And she knew they still had plenty of time still.

“Up for round two?” May asked a grin forming on her face. Ward’s eyes opened and she already knew his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Plz plz tell me! I haven't written Smut in like this before so feedback for me is vial!!


End file.
